Les Connexions et Partages à la Sauce Chinoise
by Soyashi
Summary: Voilà je me lance dans le fandom "MDZS"! J'en suis devenue accro dernièrement et plusieurs idées ont germés dans ma tête... du coup, elles se retrouveront presque toutes ici, dans ce recueil. Il y aura beaucoup de Wangxian (c'est un peu évident...) mais pas que! Et sinon... j'espère que vous avez la référence pour le titre... j'ai eu du mal à choisir puis, j'ai pensé à ça x'D
1. Une Histoire de Nourriture

Voilà ! Moi aussi, je suis tombée dans le fandom... je me drogue même à ça depuis quelques semaines et comme vous l'aurez deviné avec ce chapitre... bah... mon imagination aussi carbure bien, du coup, y a ce petit oneshot qui a popé dans ma tête... bien entendu, sur le couple Wangxian, of course ! X'D

Profitez bien et sachez que... ce sera clairement pas le dernier... haha, ce sera même sûrement le premier d'une longue série... aheum... bonne lecture x'3

* * *

**Une histoire de nourriture**

_Wei Wuxian se trouvait actuellement assis en face de son ami... ou bien de son rival ? Opposant ?... ou bien quoi encore ?... En fait, il ne saurait plus trop situé leur relation à l'heure actuelle. Était-elle même amicale ou au contraire, hostile ? Lui-même ne le savait plus. Surtout depuis les derniers évènements... depuis qu'il était devenu le « Patriarch Yiling »._

_En ce beau jour, Wen Qinq qui semblait arriver au bout de sa patience, de ses dires : « de le voir s'enfermer dans ses recherches ou bien traîner à droite et à gauche sans rien faire... si ce n'est perturbé l'activité des autres ! », l'avait obligé... oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, « obligé » à sortir prendre l'air en ville. En fait, en y réfléchissant mieux... le mot « menacer » ainsi que « jeter » convenait certainement mieux aux paroles et actes de la jeune femme._

_Le brun avait beau être espiègle et puissant, il n'était clairement pas suicidaire et avait appris à se méfier de la demoiselle... pas si inoffensive qu'elle en avait l'air... d'autant plus quand son hostilité était dirigé contre lui et/ou elle était à bout de nerfs. Je vous laisse barrer la mention inutile ou pas à votre guise._

_Cela étant, le Patriarch Yiling s'était finalement exécuter, non pas sans réticente et mine déconfite, et s'était dirigé à pas lent vers la ville. Il mit une bonne demi-heure à arriver devant celle-ci... trainant les pieds sur la route et tirant une tête de six pieds de long pendant tout le parcours.  
Il se stoppa et reprit son air habituel plein de nonchalance, tout en apposant sa main sous son menton, la mine emplie de réflexion. Que pouvait-il faire s'occuper les prochaines heures et passer le temps jusqu'au soir ? En plus, il était seul. Pour une des rares fois, Wen Ning n'avait pas pu l'accompagner._

_Puis, c'est là qu'il le vit. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et ni une ni deux, il fonça vers le jeune homme qu'il venait d'apercevoir pour l'entraîner vers une des tavernes des alentours._

_Voilà comme il en était arrivé ici. A table, en compagnie de Lan Wangji._

_Il essayait de décrypter depuis plusieurs minutes la moindre réaction, expression ou même geste qui pourrait démontrer de la contrariété ou autres sentiments, qui pourrait comment dire... orienter à Wei Ying l'état d'esprit de l'individu face à lui?... Mais comme à son habitude, le visage du second brun restait impassible et son corps droit et ferme, imperméable à toutes perturbations extérieures._

_Le Patriarch esquissa une moue boudeuse... ça l'avait toujours agacé. Ce maintien... les règlements de Gusu... il trouvait tout ceci vraiment trop poussé. Surtout pour lui qui aimait la liberté et ne supportait pas les règles. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de briser la « coquille » de protection de son interlocuteur en le saluant poliment et en s'excusant pour son comportement... excuse pas tout à fait sincère d'ailleurs pour ce dernier point. L'un des deux Jades de Gusu esquissa un simple mouvement de tête en avant puis, reprit sa position d'origine. Ok... il ne semblait pas être contre sa présence et lui pardonnait à priori son impolitesse précédente mais... Wei Ying n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir l'ambiance... était-ce véritablement « safe » au final ?_

***Oh et puis, tant pis ! ***

_Pensa-t-il, en arborant de nouveau un large sourire... qui ne présageait rien de bon à la suite du repas. Quand il apparaissait sur ses lèvres... cela signifiait qu'il avait une idée en tête... ou tout du moins qu'il en préparait une... et c'était toujours aux dépends de sa « cible »._

_**Si Lan Zan ne veut pas s'ouvrir à moi alors, autant revenir à la méthode habituelle.***_

_Pensa-t-il de nouveau, ses yeux brillants à leur tour de malice, s'alliant ainsi à son rictus.  
Par la suite, chacun commandèrent un plat dans un silence presque malaisant. Toutefois, Wei Wuxian fût surprit de remarquer que l'homme en face de lui ne le lâchait pas du regard depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés... il ne savait pas si ce regard le mettait tout aussi mal à l'aise que le silence ou bien... son cœur manqua un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il détourna légèrement le regard de son interlocuteur... ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait._

_Il ne pût y réfléchir d'avantage puisque le tavernier leur apporta à ce même instant leurs plats et les déposa d'un côté de la table face à eux. L'indompté jeta un rapide regard à son plat puis, à celui de Lan Wangji. Lui avait opté pour un « Porc Laqué aux quatre épices », tandis que son compagnon avait commandé une simple soupe de raviolis chinois.  
Il soupira de dépit... décidément chez les Lan, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était les vrais saveurs.  
Il saisit ses baguettes, prêt à goûter à ce mets qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de déguster, mais avant même de les amener à son bol, une idée germa dans sa tête. Son sourire malicieux revint au galop sur ses lèvres... ça y est, il avait trouvé de quoi titiller son acolyte de fortune !_

_Ramenant ses baguettes vers son visage pour les pointer ensuite vers l'autre brun, avec un amusement à peine dissimulé, la tête appuyée sur sa main, le coude lui-même reposant sur le bois de la petite table, il s'exprima envers l'autre :_

\- Dis Lan Zhan... ça a l'air bon ce que tu as pris... tu ne veux pas qu'on échange ?

_Lan Wangji, qui venait à son tour de se saisir de ses propres baguettes, se stoppa net dans son mouvement à cette proposition. Tournant lentement son visage vers Wei Wuxian... celui-ci eut un début de réjouissance en voyant l'expression du blanc se muait vers de l'incompréhension et de la surprise. Certes, c'était à peine visible mais, il avait appris à remarquer ces légers changements, malgré que certains lui échappait encore. Plus qu'amusé par la situation, il enchaîna avec un grand sourire :_

\- A moins que tu ne préfères m'en passer à la baguette ?

_Il connaissait très bien la retenue de son homologue et s'attendait à être immédiatement remballé... pourtant, cela ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. Les pupilles de celui en face semblèrent s'agrandirent avant de se rétrécirent. Très étrangement, Lan Wangji ne dit pas un mot mais, échangea tranquillement et avec minutie leurs deux plats puis, toujours sans un mot, il reprit ses baguettes en main et commença à manger le plat qui était originellement à Wei Ying. D'ailleurs... il ne regardait plus du tout celui-ci... à contrario, du début du repas._

_De son côté, le Patriarch Yiling était lui aussi resté hébété sous la réaction du brun et avait même laissait sa bouche entrouverte d'incompréhension... ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas compris le moins du monde le sous-entendu que pouvait contenir sa phrase... cependant, une autre personne semblait l'avoir peut-être un peu trop bien compris pour son propre bien._

_Le reste du repas se passa tout aussi bizarrement, avant de repartir vers une atmosphère normale quand curieux, le brun demanda des nouvelles du « monde » à son compagnon temporaire .  
Plus tard, Wei Ying laissa, sans le moindre scrupule, Hanguang Jun payer l'addition de leurs repas respectifs -boissons comprises, ce qui avaient encore plus fait montés la note- puis, il s'en alla vers les collines pour rejoindre sa nouvelle famille... au vu de l'heure, Wen Qing le laisserait rentrer cette fois-ci. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le faire dormir à la belle étoile tout de même ?... Au pire, il demanderait de l'aide à Wen Ning pour négocier avec elle. Oui voilà, très bonne idée._

_Pendant sa marche, un détail finit par lui revenir en mémoire... il avait cru voir les oreilles de Lan Zhan rougirent... mais c'était une impression ou bien à cause de son plat trop épicé pour un Lan ?... ou bien était-ce autre chose qui lui échappait ?  
_

_Devant la taverne, Lan Wangji suivait son « ami » du regard jusqu'à le voir disparaître vers la forêt._

\- Wei Ying.

* * *

_Ils étaient tout deux, côte à côte, devant la table. La nuit commençait à tomber en ce doux mois d'Automne. On leur avait préparé et déposés leurs deux plats sur la dite table __**(*)**__, dans le Ginsu, chambre personnelle de Hanguang Jun._

_Habituellement, Wei Wuxian et Lan Wangji dînaient en compagnie de quelques membres de la famille ainsi que des disciples. Cependant, ce soir là, ni les premiers, ni les seconds n'étaient présents. Les membres de famille en voyage pour plusieurs raisons tandis que les disciples étaient partis sur un partie du territoire pour un entraînement spécial._

_Ainsi, hormis les personnes s'occupant des divers bâtiments, résidences et autres tâches annexes, ils étaient les seuls cultivateurs présents aux alentours pour toute la soirée... au minimum.  
C'est pourquoi le second jeun maître des Lan avaient décidés de dîner dans sa chambre en compagnie de son... meilleur ami ? Compagnon ? … Amant ?_

_A vrai dire, Wei Ying avait enfin compris ses sentiments depuis quelques jours déjà et avait de gros doutes sur ceux de son voisin. Après tout... est-ce qu'un simple ami aurait cherché autant désespérément son âme ? Est-ce qu'une simple ami aurait autant souffert pour lui ? Aurait fait autant pour le protéger ? Surtout depuis son retour parmi les vivants... son attitude en disait long ces longs derniers mois. C'est d'ailleurs ses agissements, ses réactions, ses paroles envers lui qui ont fait remontés en lui, les émotions qu'il avait oublié et même tenté d'étouffer dans son ancien vie... inconsciemment. Et maintenant, il comprenait enfin... il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de Lan Wangji. Il ne le pourrait plus jamais._

_Malgré le silence ambiant, cela ne semblait pas déranger son compagnon de table. Wei Wuxian, supposant qu'il pouvait commencer à manger, se saisit de ses baguettes... avant de se stopper à la limiter de son assiette. Cette situation... cette scène... ça lui rappelait un passage de son passé. C'était presque la même situation même... à quelques détails près._

_Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il se mit à pouffer... surprenant le brun à côté de lui. L'espiègle eut même le loisir de lui voir hausser un sourcil, intrigué... ce qui le fit rire d'autant plus. Lan Zhan, laissa échapper un soupir, puis attendit patiemment que la crise de rire de son amour secret -plus si secret que ça- se soit calmer. Quand il remarqua que Wei Ying reprenait une respiration normale et ne se courbait plus, il prit la parole :_

\- Wei Wuxian... pourquoi ris-tu ?

_Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il ne répondit pas à sa question... quoique ça l'étonnait à moitié, voir pas du tout en fait... cependant, il s'attendait à tout... sauf à ce qu'il lui lâcha à cet instant précis, le plus beau sourire aux lèvres qu'il pouvait faire, pourvu d'une pointe d'amusement :_

\- Dis Lan Zhan... ça a l'air bon ce que tu as pris... tu ne veux pas qu'on échange ?

_Marquant une pause, le même souvenir dont venait de se souvenir son homologue lui revint à son tour en tête. Il entrouvrit à peine ses lèvres sous l'étonnement, avant de se reprendre puis, sans un mot, il prit ses baguettes, prit un morceau de viande dans son assiette avant de le tremper dans le bouillon... sous le regard de Wei Ying, qui l'observait à présent intrigué._

_Une fois le morceau assez cuit, il le sortit et le tendit alors vers l'autre brun, un fin sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres, le regard perçant :_

\- Ne préfèrerais-tu pas que je t'en passes à la baguette, Wei Ying ?~

_Cette fois-ci, le sous-entendu avait été parfaitement compris par le Patriarch, d'autant plus avec l'utilisation de son nom de naissance. Il se mit à rougir tellement que son visage prit tout à coup une forte couleur rougeâtre, tandis que sa bouche s'arqua dans une grimace empli de gêne._

***Oh my Yiling ! Je comprend mieux sa réaction de l'époque maintenant ! Comment j'ai pu lui sortir ça aussi innocemment ? C'est gênant !... mais attends... alors il avait vraiment rougi à ce moment là ?***

_Pensa-t-il à tout allure, sous l'affolement qui venait de le prendre puis, la constatation que oui, Lan Zhan avait bel et bien rougi quand il lui avait fait... cette proposition déplacée. Il se reprit plutôt rapidement et se mit à fixer le brun en face de lui, qui lui tendait toujours ses baguettes avec le morceau de viande, encore indécis face à ce geste. Il finit par se traiter mentalement d'idiot. Ce n'était pas lui qui n'avait habituellement aucun gêne, ni dans ses actes ou ses propos ? Alors pourquoi il hésitait ? Surtout maintenant ? Alors qu'il avait la confirmation que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Il se remit à sourire et s'exclama alors, tout en ouvrant la bouche ensuite, avec espièglerie :_

\- C'est un honneur que j'accepte Lan Zhan ~

_Wei Wuxian ne manqua pas le moins du monde les oreilles de Lan Wangji rougirent sous l'acception de sa proposition. Il le vit même tressaillir un court instant... est-ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse ?... Il fallait croire que non._

_Cependant, le brun ne se retira pas et attendit bel et bien que Hanguang Jun amène le morceau de viande jusqu'à sa bouche, toujours ouverte. Il ferma les paupières, se disant que ce serait peut-être moins gênant pour son « ami »... ou peut-être même bien pour lui aussi... il sentait ses joues plus bouillantes que jamais. Il sentit bientôt quelque chose se poser dans sa bouche et par le goût qui se répandit sur sa langue, il put confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien du morceau de viande. Il referma la bouche et se mit à la mastiquer, tout en rouvrant les yeux._

_Savourant son morceau sans trop prêter attention au goût ou autres au final, il vit Lan Wangji le regardait fixement d'un air impassible... enfin pas si impassible, si on notait la lueur dans ses yeux... une lueur que pouvait à présent décrypter Wei Wuxian... une lueur de désir. Il avala d'un trait le morceau. Son bien aimé ne semblait pas avoir tout à fait saisi, quand à lui, que ses sentiments étaient partagés... l'indompté comptait très vite y remédier !_

_Un rictus apparût ses lèvres. Il se saisit rapidement de ses baguettes, récupéra avec nonchalance le premier bout qu'il pût saisir dans sa propre assiette et le tendit au second brun. Celui-ci lui jeta tout d'abord un regard perplexe puis, en voyant ce que contenait ses baguettes, son expression se mua en une expression beaucoup moins sereine... les Lan n'étaient pas fait pour la nourriture épicée... tout comme pour l'alcool d'ailleurs. Quelques années en arrière, il avait réussi à tromper son vis-à-vis mais, il en avait pâti par la suite et en garder de mauvais souvenirs._

_L'ancien Patriarch Yiling comprenait exactement la ligne de pensée de son « ainé ». Il l'allait même compris avant sa proposition... mais son idée allait plus loin que le bout qu'en voyait l'un des deux Jades. Wei Wuxian reprit alors la parole, amusé :_

\- Tu sais... j'ai un très bon moyen de faire passer le goût !

_Lan Wangji ne comprit pas et n'eut pas non plus le temps de comprendre la suite des évènements. L'imprévisible goba d'un coup ce que contenait ses baguettes puis, s'élança et se plaça sur les genoux de l'impassible. Il remonta ensuite vers son visage, qu'il saisit de ses deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les aliments épicés passèrent sans même que l'autre n'en ai pu sentir le goût, comme lui avait dit Wei Ying, car sous la surprise, il avait laissé ceux ci se glissaient dans sa bouche puis, les avaient avalées suite aux mouvements de langue opérés par celui qui venait pour ainsi dire de « l'attaquer » par un baiser contenant de la nourriture._

_L'étonnement passé, il comprit enfin que ses sentiments n'étaient plus vain et il s'empressa d'intensifier le baiser, tout en enserrant la taille de Wei Wuxian. L'échange fût intense et quand ils se séparèrent, tout deux étaient comme dans une bulle de chaleur et de béatitude._

_Le Patriarche fût le premier à reprendre pied et lâcha le plus simplement du monde :_

\- Whoaaa... c'était intense... j'ai bien aimé Lan Er Gege...

_Quelque chose explosa à l'intérieur de Lan Wangji... était-ce sa patience ? Sa retenue ? Peut-être bien les deux ?_

_La suite... je vous laisse l'imaginer. Juste qu'elle s'est passée par la suite dans un lit non loin, que le peu de personnes aux alentours, en rougir pendant tout la nuit et que... les plats ne furent plus dans leur occupation jusqu'au petit matin.  
_

* * *

**(*) J'ai oublié de préciser les plats dans cette seconde partie et comme j'avais pas la foi de modifier après avoir déjà bien tout écrit, je vous les indique ici à la place.  
****Pour Lan Wangji ****: ****Fondue Sichuanaise****  
****Pour Wei Wuxian ****: ****Mapo Tofu****  
Pour tout les plats évoqués dans ce oneshot, j'ai tenté de rester le plus fidèle possible à la chine ancienne... après, j'ai pu me tromper n'étant pas une experte et m'étant enseigné seulement via le net.  
**

* * *

**Fin de ce oneshot ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et... il risque fortement d'y en avoir d'autres, donc ce sera finalement le premier chapitre d'un recueil, hi hi ^^**

**Miwa : **Elle a trouvé de nouvelles victimes !

**Bakura : **Ça t'étonne toi ?

**Kanda : **Tss.

**Allen : **Bah... tout comme Tsukiyomi non ? ^_^'

**WWX : **« Victimes » ?

**Kai : **Oui... toi et... l'autre là...

**WWX : **Ah ! Mais moi je me sens pas victimiser ! Puis j'adore embêter Lan Zhan !

**LWJ : **…

**Lavi : **On a trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi barré que les filles ou je me trompe ?

**Atem : **Tu te trompes pas.

**Judai : **En même temps, vu qu'il est de la famille...

**Kamui : **Comment ça de la famille ?!

**Kai : **Wei Ying est leur grand frère adoptif... donc techniquement, c'est aussi mon beau frère.

_**Plusieurs personnages sont tombés dans les pommes à cette annonce**_

**WWX : **Hahaha on peut dire que ça a fait de l'effet !

**Moi : *tellement pliée de rire qu'elle n'arrive plus à parler et de toute façon, n'aurait plus rien à dire au vu de la dernière phrase de son ainé***

**LWJ : **… je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain oneshot à la place de l'auteur.**  
*fait une légère révérence respectueuse***


	2. Ma faute

Yop ! Voici un nouvel OS ! =D

Alors je préviens d'avance il est soooooo sad. Il était pas prévu à la base mais, j'ai eu un coup de mou y a quelques jours et ce texte m'est venu à l'esprit. Je pense avoir oublié pas mal de choses tout de même face au ressenti car, j'ai perdu des termes etc... le temps de me mettre vraiment sur le texte...

Je précise aussi que cela reprend un passage du novel. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu mais, je pense avoir eu assez de détails etc... via des fanfics/fanarts pour ne pas être trop à côté de la plaque, ha ha.  
Si vous ne connaissais pas le passage de la mort de Wei Wuxian et que vous ne voulez pas vous spoiler, je pense que c'est mieux d'éviter de lire cet OS du coup. Après vous faites comme vous voulez ;)

J'ai écrit à la première personne... si y a des fautes, ne m'en veuillez pas trop... je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire à la première personne (autant dans mes fanfics qu'en Rp, je suis largement habituée à la troisième personne pour l'écrit) donc, c'est difficile pour moi mais, je voulais vraiment l'écrire à la première personne pour une raison assez évidente, je pense. Je tiens aussi à signaler que je me suis beaucoup aidé de mon propre « état psychologique » d'il y a quelques jours et vu que je ressemble ÉNORMEMENT à Wei Ying (mes potes pourront vous l'attester x'D)... bon... ça collait bien quoi ^_^''

Je vous rassure tout de suite par contre, je me sens mieux depuis hein !... et puis, on est pas là pour parler de ma vie... Revenons à des choses plus joyeuses !... enfin après, cet OS en tout cas x'D

Le prochain OS, qui était prévu à la place de celui-ci, sera un R18 donc... voilà... je vous donne du sucre après le cidre en somme x'3

_**Dernière chose à préciser, j'ai fait des dessins pour cet OS que vous pourrez retrouver sur mon compte Wattpad (sur cet OS du coup) ainsi que sur mes comptes insta, twitter et FB. Bien entendu, ils sont « ma propriété ». Si vous souhaitez vous en servir ou/et les repartager, veuillez me créditer.**_

Dernier avertissement, si vous êtes, tout comme moi y a quelques jours, dans une période de déprime, je vous déconseille de lire ce chapitre à ce moment là.

Voilà, sur ce, je pense avoir tout dit ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Ma faute**

_Ils étaient tous là... en face de moi, réunis pour ma personne. Ou plutôt pour mettre un terme à mon existence plus précisément._

_Je me trouvais droit, les regardant sans vraiment les regarder, les yeux vitreux. Je me sentais vide... et rempli à la fois. L'odeur, le goût... du sang... dans l'air... sur mes vêtements... sur ma peau... dans ma gorge... dans mes entrailles..._

_Je jetais de nouveau un regard circulaire à l'assemblée puis, je le vis. Mon frère... enfin mon frère adoptif. Je reste fixé sur lui... les autres m'importe peu... leur avis, leurs voix et leurs colères encore moins. La seule personne présente ici qui retient encore mon attention, c'est Jiang Cheng._

_La bile me remonte mais, ne sort pas... je tente de déglutir. Je tente de respirer... enfin à quoi bon à présent ? Je le regarde fixement, sans laisser une seule émotion transparaître sur mon visage. Me hais-tu ? Viens-tu te venger ? Éliminer la menace que je suis ?... Après tout, tout est de ma faute. Tu le sais bien... et moi aussi. Si je n'avais pas existé... si l'oncle ne m'avait recueilli ?... si j'étais mort quand Wen Chao m'avait jeté du haut de cette falaise pour m'écraser dans les Tertres Funéraires ?... peut-être que tout aurait été pour le mieux. Actuellement tout était pour le pire._

_J'ai agi pour la justice... pour les convictions auxquelles je crois... mais, il faut croire que tout avait tourné de travers. Tout m'avait échappé. Tu avais raison Jiang Cheng... je n'ai pas réussi à le contrôler... tout est de ma faute._

_Je sens comme un poids m'engloutir peu à peu et m'écraser... mais, ce n'est pas physique. Je me sens étouffé... détruis... et à la fois, tellement vide... le cœur meurtri... le cœur en miettes. Mme Yû avait raison... je suis la cause de tout. Je suis un désastre. Mon existence à elle seule est un péché._

_Alors... Jiang Cheng... dégaine Sandu, brandit ton épée vers ma poitrine et transperce mon corps. Brise mes os, brûle ma peau... détruit mon cœur. De toute façon, il a arrêté de fonctionner depuis un moment maintenant._

_Toujours immobile, j'observe ma horde de cadavres faire barrage entre les nombreux cultivateurs des grands clans et moi-même. Malgré ma folie grandissante et qui me ronge, ceux-ci sont encore obéissant à leur maître... mais qu'importe ? Il ne s'agit enfin de compte que de cadavres... des inconnus... des corps sans âme._

_J'ai perdu tout ceux qui m'aimaient... se préoccupaient de moi. Wen Ning et Wen Qing se sont sacrifiés pour que j'ai la vie sauve... en vain. La jetée du Lotus... le clan Yunmeng Jiang... n'est plus par ma faute. Même si c'est Wen Ning qui l'a tué... c'est comme si j'avais tué de mes propres mains Jin Zixuan. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis un fléau._

_Et pour finir... ma Shijie _**(1)**_ ... Jiang Yanli... est morte sous mes yeux... blessé par un de mes propres cadavres puis, transpercer par l'épée d'un cultivateur qui m'était destiné. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué elle non plus... mais, c'est tout comme. Mon cœur se serre... ah ! Il faut croire qu'il m'en reste un en fin de compte._

_Je suis un démon... j'apporte la destruction... je ne mérite pas d'indulgence, de miséricorde. Les personnes qui m'approchent, disparaissent toutes. J'apporte le malheur._

_Plus aucune personne qui tient à ma personne n'existe dans ce monde. J'ai perdu ma maison, ma famille, ma seconde famille, ma sœur... et même Jiang Cheng ici présent, doit me détester de tout son être. Personne n'a besoin de moi... bien au contraire. Alors... à quoi bon restait dans ce monde qui ne tolère plus mon existence?_

_J'attends patiemment que mon frère viennes me pourfendre de son épée... toutefois, les cadavres semblent lui poser problème. Un ricanement m'échappe. Ces cultivateurs puissants ont-ils besoin d'un coup de pouce pour pourfendre l'hérétique que je suis ? Même dans cet état... l'âme en miettes, le cœur à vif et le corps meurtri et ensanglanté... ont-ils du mal à arriver jusqu'à moi ? Moi... une âme à l'agonie... en perdition ?_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est risible. Si je ne me trouvais pas dans cette situation, dans cet état d'esprit déplorable... j'en aurais ri à gorge déployée. Ah ! Ils sont bien beaux et forts ces fiers guerriers face à lui dans ce tumulte !... Cependant, à ce jour, ce moment... je n'ai plus ni l'âme à rire... ni à rien à vrai dire. Je n'aspire qu'à une seule et unique chose..._

_Je vois enfin Jiang Cheng qui se déchaîne sur quelques cadavres et perce un passage vers moi... mais, de nouveaux cadavres viennent lui barrer le chemin.  
_

_Et si je l'aidai un peu ? … je suis épuisé... lasse d'attendre plus. Que l'on mette fin à cette histoire ridicule... elle n'a que trop duré. Ainsi que mon misérable existence._

_J'arrache d'un coup sec le sceau du tigre Stygien qui était accroché la ceinture sur ma hanche puis, l'élève bien en vue au dessus de moi. Tout les acteurs, que ce soit les cultivateurs ou même les cadavres, se figent sous mon geste. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire empli de démence alors, qu'un rire m'échappe... un rire roque... avec des sonorités larmoyantes... de désolation.  
Le son se répercute dans la plaine morte des Tertres Funéraires, tandis qu'autour de ma main, commencer à se rassembler une forte énergie rancunière autour du sceau._

_Mon shidi _**(2)**_ est le premier à réagir. Il se rue littéralement vers moi, expédiant comme jamais les cadavres se mettant sur sa route, comme une simple formalité. Je lis du désespoir, de la peur, de la tristesse dans son regard... mais, je dois sûrement me tromper. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour qu'il vienne vers moi, avec tant de virulence... il pense sûrement que je vais lancer une forte attaque et m'arrêter dans ma lancée._

_Et bien non... tu as tort mon Cher Jiang Cheng... je ne fais qu'accélérer les choses... les rendre plus simples. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres quand la concentration d'énergie rancunière dans ma paume devient critique. Je ferme alors les yeux et je resserre ma paume sur le sceau. La moitié du sceau commencent à se broyer avec un bruit strident et un déferlement d'énergie, qui repoussent sur quelques mètres la plupart des combattants, sous le choc. Il finit de se briser sous le regard d'une bonne centaine de cultivateurs, incrédules._

_Voilà... au moins, vous pourrez dire que j'ai fait une bonne action avant de disparaître. Même si je m'en fiche concrètement... je ne veux juste plus de victimes... plus perdre personne... pas la dernière personne que j'apprécie... même si lui me déteste. Je ne veux plus sentir la vie partir du corps d'un être cher... sa peau devenir froide et terne... ses paupières se fermaient à tout jamais... par ma faute... ou celle de ma création._

_J'ouvre de nouveau les paupières, tandis que les morceaux de l'amulette se répand à mes pieds, j'ouvre grand les bras, prêt à accueillir la mort comme une amie... une délivrance. Je vois les cadavres se précipiter vers moi puis, je sens une première morsure. Ce n'est pas douloureux... tout du moins, je ne ressens plus la douleur physique. Mon âme souffre milles fois plus que mon corps. Bientôt d'autres cadavres se jettent sur moi, déchirant mes tissus et plantant leur crocs dans ma peau... déchiquetant ma chair. J'aperçois Jiang Cheng au loin, qui hurle... qui court... qui tranche des cadavres en arrière qui se dirigent à présent vers moi eux aussi, pour se joindre à la masse de plus en plus nombreux sur mon corps. J'arrive à capter d'un regard cerné et prêt à me laisser tomber dans l'abysse, Lan Xichen et Lan Qiren avec une regard perdu face aux évènements. Et bien quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas déjà que j'étais imprévisible ?_

_J'arrive tant bien que mal à esquisser un sourire amusé puis, je tourne mon regard une dernière fois vers mon frère de cœur, mon frère d'arme... je glisse un dernier sourire... mon sourire le plus affectueux et sincère. Je prie pour que tu vives bien et que tu sois heureux. Une fois débarrassé du fardeau que je suis, cela ne devrait pas être un problème, je suppose._

_C'est sur un dernier regard empli de nombreuses prières pour mon frère que je me laisse tomber en arrière. Je ferme les yeux et laisse les cadavres finirent leur travail. Je n'entends plus rien... je ne sens rien... je ne vois plus rien... je ne ressens rien... ah si. J'ai une pointe de regret._

_Je prononce une dernière prière pour le petit garçon que j'ai laissé seul et tremblant de peur dans le creux d'un arbre. A-Yuan... j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi et que tu vivras une belle vie, sans discrimination. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un si mauvais grand frère... excuse moi... je ne pourrais plus prendre soin de toi. Une larme que j'ignorais encore existante, glisse le long de ma joue avant de se faire dévorer à son tour._

_Plus de chair... mais ce n'est pas douloureux et puis, je le mérite. C'est mon châtiment. Mon sang gicle sous le regard tétanisé d'effroi de Jiang Cheng, qui arrive enfin devant ce qui reste de mon corps. Les cadavres finissent d'arracher et broyer mes os ainsi que mes organes alors, qu'il tombe à genoux... mais, je ne peux plus voir cette dernière scène... puisque qu'on a déjà tiré les rideaux sur ma prestation._

_Je me sens libre... léger... libérer de toute cette douleur... de ces remords... je ne vous causerais plus de peine, ni d'ennuis. Alors que mon corps finit de disparaître au milieu de ces terres stériles, j'ai une pensée pour Lan Zhan. Je ne l'ai pas vu parmi le clan Lan. Lui que j'agaçais continuellement... lui qui reniait ma cultivation démoniaque... il doit tellement me haïr dans le moindre de ses pores. C'est peut-être parce qu'il ne supportait même plus ma vue qu'il n'était pas présent à ce siège des Tertres Funéraires ?_

_Pourtant... moi je l'appréciais bien... j'aurais aimé que l'on soit... amis ? Je ressens comme une pointe de douleur imaginaire là où se trouvait mon cœur... je ne comprends pas. Enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance !_

_Hahaha, soyez rassuré Hanguang Jun... vous n'aurez plus à me supporter à l'avenir !_

**« Wei Ying, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi. »**

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je tente d'y réfléchir... de me souvenir d'où ces phrases viennent et qui les as prononcés. Cependant, la mort n'attend pas. Tout à coup, tout devint noir._

* * *

**(1) Shijie :** Soeur/Disciple Ainée  
**(2) Shidi :** Frère/Disciple Cadet**************Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas parti en dépression ou autres... bon après, si j'ai réussi à vous tirer un ou plusieurs larmes avec ce texte, c'est que j'ai réussi à toucher votre cœur et que donc, j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais et dans un sens... ça me ferait plaisir. Pas de vous avoir fait pleurer hein ! Mais d'avoir réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais et vous le communiquez ^^

* * *

Sinon... ça va le confinement ? Ça se passe bien chez vous ? Vous arrivez à vous occupez ?  
En vrai, pour faire court, une partie de ma déprime est en raison de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment car, je devais faire un shooting (pour ceux qui le savent pas encore, je fais aussi du cosplay) avec ma binôme en Lan Zhan depuis longteeeeeeemps et à cause des derniers évènements, on a pas pu se voir etc... et du coup... bah j'ai pas eu mes photos Wangxian, j'ai pas pu prendre un peu l'air etc... car, je dois avouer que chez moi, c'est assez étouffant bien souvent avec ma mère, vu qu'on ne se supporte plus vraiment. Enfin bref... je vais pas m'étaler là dessus mais, pour expliquer que l'un dans l'autre, autant ma binôme que moi, on a bien déprimé sur le moment et que c'est de là que ce texte est sorti... en plus, de mon ressenti familial donc.

J'espère vous faire rire, baver etc... avec le prochain OS, au lieu de vous faire chialer et donc, je vous dit au prochain chapitre )

* * *

(Pendant le confinement, ça me permet d'avancer pas mal de choses n'empêche... notamment les écrits lol  
En vrai, les otakus/geeks, on est plutôt avantagés à ce niveau car, on a toujours des trucs à faire chez nous, je me dis x'DDD  
→ Lire, écrire, regarder des animes/séries/films, dessiner, jeux vidéos, cosplays,...)


	3. Et si dans la grotte?

Whoooaa! Salut à tous! Voici un nouveau oneshot ... qui vient de loin! Bon sang, ça fait des semaines, voir mois que je suis dessus (vous comprenez donc mieux j'ai pourquoi du retard sur mon autre fanfic ... désolé ... je m'y mets de suite, vu que j'ai bouclé enfin ce oneshot qui m'a demandé beaucoup de patience, de volonté, etc ... x'DD), je vous l'avais promis ... il s'agit du R18 dont je parlais dans le précédent oneshot (et sûrement ailleurs aussi?) donc, âmes sensibles s'abstenir! Ici, ya du sexe ... VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP de sexe, surtout en fin de chapitre donc voilà x'DDD

L'idée m'est venue de la fanart de **00heath0118** sur Twitter.  
(voir fanart et lien vers la fanart sur le chapitre sur mon compte Wattpad, vu que ce site n'accepte même plus les adresses avec les espaces... -_-#)

Je me suis dit «Et si dans la grotte ... tout deux se serrait déclaré d'une façon ou d'une autre ... comment les choses se serraient-elle passée au final? »... et ce oneshot est né! Bon anniversaire ! SBAFF 8D

Breeeef! Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer en paix ce onehot de «16 FUCK *** PAGES» et je vous donne rendez-vous en fin de chapitre ... pour parler de potentiels autres onehots ou / et fanfics! Bonne lecture puis, préparez bien les mouchoirs et poches de sang, c'est un conseil x'DDD

* * *

_**JE LE RAPPELLE UNE DERNIER FOIS: CE CHAPITRE EST UN R18! SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'ÂGE, ÊTES SENSIBLES, N'AIMEZ PAS LES COUPLES D'HOMMES, etc ... NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE! VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ PRÉVENUS, ALORS NE VENEZ PAS VOUS PLAINDRE ENSUITE.**_

* * *

**Et si dans la grotte ...?**

_Ils étaient tout deux, à présent bloqués dans les profondeurs de cette caverne, à la merci d'une créature, à priori mythique. Ils avaient cependant réussi à se mettre à l'abri derrière des roches, où l'énorme tortue serpentaire ne pouvait pas passer. Cependant, ils étaient coincés ici maintenant et ne doivent attendre que l'aide des cultivateurs qui ont réussi à s'enfuir, contrairement à eux._

_Wei Wuxian aida son acolyte en blanc à se poser contre le mur de roches puis, commença à examiner son état. Il était encore surpris de la présence de Lan Wangji à ses côtés ... il pensait qu'il serait parti avec les autres mais, à son grand étonnement, il était resté pour le soutenir. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui avaient décidé le Lan agir ainsi ... mais, ça faisait étrangement frémir son cœur d'une façon très agréable. Il se sentait reconnaissant et ... heureux? Oui, c'était sûrement ça! Il était contenu que l'autre était au moins le considérer comme un ami et c'était pour ça qu'il était resté pour l'aider! Il en était convaincu!_

_Satisfait de sa propre conclusion, il commença à soigner les blessures de son ami. Il dût d'ailleurs, un peu le taquiner à un moment donné pour lui faire cracher du sang impur, en tentant de lui retirer son bandeau frontal. Il s'amuse de sa réaction mais, il fût surtout rassurer en le voyant régurgiter le sang coagulé et finit par lâcher price sur le fameux ruban, lui rendre avec un sourire espiègle._

_Il allait s'occuper de rajouter de nouvelles brindilles dans leur feu de camp quand Lan Wangji lui demanda soudain, tout en regardant fixement sa brûlure au niveau du torse:_

\- Ça ne fait pas mal?

_L'indompté répliqua alors avec amusement, que ce n'était rien, que ça ne lui faisait déjà plus mal. Par la suite, il voulut retourner à ce qu'il voulait auparavant faire, quand il sentit une douleur aiguë au niveau de son torse. Il remarqua assez vite que c'était le blanc, qui venait de lui appliquer assez férocement de la poudre d'herbes médicinales sur la dite brûlure due au fer des Wens, lui tirant un petit cri étouffé et une grimace sur le coup._

\- Ça fait mal.

_Finit par rétorquer l'autre à nouveau, sauf que ce n'était pas une question mais, un fait cette fois-ci. Wei Wuxian, voyant que l'autre n'en démordrait pas, finit par s'assoir non loin du blanc et finit par lui répondre, comme s'il abandonnait face à l'insistance de son ami, secouant sa main en l'air avec nonchalance:_

\- D'accord, d'accord Lan Zhan! Tu as raison ... ça fait mal.

\- Alors pourquoi?

_Un silence se forma et malgré que la question n'avait pas été entièrement formulé, l'effronté sembla la comprendre et encore une fois avec détachement à son compagnon d'infortune:_

\- Pourquoi je me suis interposé? Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Elle allait avoir une marque pour toujours et sur son visage de surplus!

\- Toi aussi.

\- Mais moi, ce n'est pas pareil! Je suis un homme et c'est une femme! Tu l'imagines? Son beau visage déformé par une horrible marque de brûlure? ... Je ne pouvais absolument pas laissé ceci arrivé!

_Finit-il avec un ton dramatique et affligé ... un ton totalement exagéré dont il était passé expert en la matière. Le blanc se renfrogna à sa réponse et Wei Ying pût même discerner un léger froncement de sourcils ... comme si son ami était agacé par ses dernières paroles. Premièrement, c'était étrange de voir un changement chez l'immaculé Lan Wangji et deux avant, qu'avait-il pu dire pour agacer le Lan? Pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire mais, à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas son intention et il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu dire de traverser. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant que son visage ne s'illumine tout à coup, en pensant avoir trouvé la source du problème. Sans plus de réflexion que nécessaire, il lâcha ainsi ce qui serait la première «bombe»:_

\- Oh! Je vois Lan Zhan! Tu es jaloux, c'est ça?

_L'autre le fixa du regard, comme si il avait été pris en flagrant délit et le noir gloussa de satisfaction, pensant avoir bien déduit la raison de l'énervement du Lan. Malgré sa réaction corporelle flagrante, le blanc ne répond pas à sa réplique. Ni négativement, ni positivement. Ravi de sa déduction et continuant dans sa lancée, Wei Wuxian lâcha alors la seconde «bombe» ... ou plutôt celle qu'il regretterait d'avoir dit quelques secondes plus tard:_

\- Tu es amoureux de MianMian, c'est ça? Tu l'aimes?

_Le jeune montrait clairement sa fierté d'avoir trouvé le secret de son ami, un air suffisant sur son visage ... cependant, il se figea à l'instant même où l'autre le fusilla du regard. Était-il devenu trop intrusif? Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ou même s'excuser, qu'il sentit une vive douleur dans son bras. Le blanc avait profité de sa perturbation pour se rapprocher assez de lui et lui mordre son bras ... à pleines dents! Wei Wuxian hurla à pleins poumons, tout en secouant son bras et plaidant à l'autre de le lâcher, les larmes au bord des yeux. Lan Zhan était-il un chien?! Et pourquoi le mordait-il soudainement? Ses paroles lui avaient autant déplu que ça ?!_

_Après quelques instants, le Lan finit par le prix tandis que le noir en profita, pour prendre de la distance avec l'individu dangereux »». Il avait toujours une fixa mais son regard sur son ami, l'observant de loin. expression renfrogné ... comme s'il avait du mal à digérer quelque chose. En l'occurence, là, ça devait être les paroles de Wei Wuxian. Il ne le regardait pas non plus dans les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence complet, le noir s'occupant de masser la morsure douloureuse puis, quand le feu laissa échapper un crépitement, Lan Wangji reprit la parole:_

\- Pas MianMian.

_Ce n'était qu'un simple murmure ... hors au vu de la courte distance les séparant et des parois rocheuses faisant écho au moindre son, Wei Ying les entendit très distinctement. Il écarquilla les yeux. L'autre adolescent -ou plutôt jeune homme maintenant non? - venait de lui donner une réponse. Une réponse qu'il n'avait pas demandé d'ailleurs ... plus après sa récente réaction exagéré, du point de vue du disciple principal de la secte YunmengJiang. Mais, cette réponse eut le don de l'intriguer. Pourquoi le Lan avait-il ressenti le besoin de lui donner une réponse? Même si elle n'était pas entière. Pourquoi semblait-il gêné en le lui disant, ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux? Bien au contraire, détournant le regard? ... Et attendez!_

\- Donc tu aimes bien quelqu'un ...

_Dit-il avant de repartir dans ses réflexions internes. Tout à coup, le cerveau du jeune homme se remit en route et il revint sur ce qu'il en avait déduit précédemment, cherchant l'erreur. Lan Wangji était donc amoureux ... il venait de lui confirmer, tout en réfutant le fait qu'il a demandé de MianMian. Alors de qui pouvait-il bien être amoureux? Le second Jade n'avait pas été jaloux que quand il avait parlé de la jeune fille il y a quelques instants ... s'il n'était pas jaloux de lui par rapport à MianMian ... cela ne laissait qu'une autre possibilité . Soudain, il se souvint de plusieurs autres réactions du blanc en sa présence ... des plus minimes ... dont il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent. Sauf que maintenant, ça lui paraissait nettement plus clair, si sa supposition était bonne. Il n '_

\- Moi?

_Les yeux de Lan Wangji en face de lui s'écarquillèrent au mot et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'il venait de le prononcer à voix haute. Le sang afflua d'un coup à son visage, le faisant devenir littéralement écarlate. Son cœur se mit à battre comme si il venait de faire le tour de la montagne au moins une centaine de fois et il déglutit, tout en écarquillant à son tour les yeux. Non, non, c'était absurde! Lan Zhan ne pouvait pas pas l'aimer. Il était un homme et puis, l'autre était à peine le supporter ... ce n'était clairement pas possible! Il se faisait des idées! ... Pourtant, l'idée que le deuxième Jade puisse l'aimer, faisait vibrer chaque fibre de son corps et apporter comme de la douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ... d'accord, il admirait le blanc ... aimer le taquiner ... le tirer aussi plus beau que la plupart des femmes ... ses bras musclés ... son torse ... ce regard doré ... et oh mon dieu! Était-il en train de s'extasier et fantasmer sur le Lan juste en face de lui? Et cette émotion ... était-il lui même amoureux de l'autre sans le savoir?! Mais ils étaient deux hommes! Ce n'était clairement pas possible ou même acceptable, non? Quoique ... au vu de sa personnalité impudique, cela changerait-il quelque chose en fin de compte? Pour le grand cultivateur de blanc pur devant lui, assurément par contre! ... Encore faut-il que sa déduction soit bonne! Rhhhaaaa! Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et voyant l'air incrédule sur le visage de l'autre homme, il se refroidit instantanément. Non, il s'était trompé ... l'autre ne l'aimait et ne l ' aimerait pas ... pas comme ça en tout cas. Il laissa échapper un soupir déçu, qui fit revenir à lui Lan Wangji, puis il commença à dire sous le ton de la plaisanterie, mais avec un sourire un peu cassé qui ne lui correspondait nullement et que le second Jade ne loupa pas:_

\- Hahaha! ... ne t'en fais pas Lan Zhan! ... Je disais ça pour ri ...

_Il ne finit jamais sa dernière phrase. Des lèvres vinrent se coller aux siennes, bloquant toutes les paroles tandis qu'il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que l'autre l'embrasse aussi soudainement ... en fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse tout court! Restant figé d'étonnement, le blanc finit par mettre fin au baiser et se recula quelque peu ... le fixant d'un regard incertain, avant de détourner la tête avec une expression ... désolé et ... blessé?_

\- Désolé ... j'ai du me tromper ... je n'aurais pas du ... je ...

_Commença-t-il à dire d'une voix fébrile qui fit revenir Wei Wuxian sur Terre et se rendre compte que comme il n'avait pas réagi, Lan Wangji avait compris tout de travers. Il comprit aussi, après coup, que s'il s'avait embrassé, c'était parce que son hypothèse était finalement juste. Le cœur battant la chamade, il ne réfléchit pas davantage et c'est lui cette fois-ci, qui ne laissa pas finir la phrase au second Jade. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur celle du Second Jade avec ferveur. Surpris mais, comprenant vite à son tour qu'il s'était mépris sur la réaction du brun et réalisant qu'il lui rendait ses sentiments par ce baiser, il enserra ses bras autour des hanches de, poser ses mains dans son dos, tout en intensifiant le baiser. Ce baiser dont il rêvait depuis déjà trop de nuits. Quand le manque d'air les obligèrent à se séparer, Wei Wuxian resta cependant pratiquement collé contre le torse du blanc et les deux semblaient se dévorer des yeux. Reprenant ses esprits en premier mais, ne quittant pas sa contemplation du magnifique Lan en face de lui, le noir esquissa un grand sourire malicieux tandis que ses paupières se plissèrent de manière féline. Il vint ensuite glisser ses bras autour du coup de Lan Wangji, comme l'autre avait les siennes autour de ses hanches puis, il s'exclama de manière taquine: ne quittant pas sa contemplation du magnifique Lan en face de lui, le noir esquissa un grand sourire malicieux tandis que ses paupières se plissèrent de manière féline. Il vint ensuite glisser ses bras autour du coup de Lan Wangji, comme l ' autre avait les siennes autour de ses hanches puis, il s'exclama de manière taquine: ne quittant pas sa contemplation du magnifique Lan en face de lui, le noir esquissa un grand sourire malicieux tandis que ses paupières se plissèrent de manière féline. Il vint ensuite glisser ses bras autour du coup de Lan Wangji, comme l'autre avait les siennes autour de ses hanches puis, il s'exclama de manière taquine:_

\- Alors l'immaculé Second Jade est tombé sous le charme du dévergondé que je suis ... quelle surprise!

\- Sans vergogne.

\- Je le suis!

_Il observait avec délice les réactions de son préféré alors, que le Lan restait silencieux et tentait de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il continua ensuite sur sa lancée:_

\- Et encore plus surprenant! Vous avez fait tomber dans vos filets l'indompté! Félicitation Lan Zhan!

_Finit-il avec un grand sourire amusé et des rougeurs sur ses joues. Il vit à peine la lueur de joie dans les pupilles du blanc alors, qu'il se pencha de nouveau vers ses lèvres pour les dévorer avec encore plus d'envie à l'époque. Il se laissa faire volontiers et participa même à ce baiser des plus délicieux. Enfin quand ils séparèrent de nouveau, Wei Wuxian colla son front à celui de Lan Wangji et pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il lui avoua sincèrement et d'un ton empli d'amour:_

\- Lan Er Gege ... je t'aime.

_Ce fût la goutte d'eau. Dévoilant ses sentiments et nommant aussi intimement son partenaire, celui-ci réussit à son tour à glisser entre ses lèvres:_

\- J'aime Wei Ying. Tout de Wei Ying.

_Puis sans plus tarder, il se relança à la conquête des lèvres de son bien aimé puis, de sa bouche, en essayant d'avoir la langue. Permission que lui donna avec plaisir Wei Wuxian et s'en suivit alors une danse de bouche à bouche des plus passionnés qui soit. À tel point que le noir laisse échapper un gémissement lors de l'échange, se surprend lui même de cette réaction mais, n'en tirant pas la moindre fois de honte ... surtout en croisant le regard de désir de son «petit ami »Pendentif d'échange. Il sentit bientôt des mains se faufilaient le long de son corps, caressant quelques parties sensibles. Des frissons de plaisir parcouraient son corps et il en voulait plus. Il se sentait fondre dans ses bras et aurait sûrement cédé à tout ce que lui ferait le Lan ... sauf qu'il se souvint d ' un détail capital à temps et écarta brusquement Lan Wangji de lui, brisant dans le même coup le baiser et éloignant les caresses de son corps. Rouge écarlate, croisant le regard confus de son amoureux, il s'exclama alors pour qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise encore une fois:_

\- Ça ne me déplairait pas d'aller jusqu'au bout ... mais, je dois vous rappeler où nous nous trouvons Lan Er Gege. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit, ni le bon moment, soit en présence d'une tortue mangeuse d'hommes, pour faire ce genre de choses.

_Il vit Lan Wangji faire la moue, boudeur. Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé face à la réaction enfantine de l'autre puis, il continua tout en enlaçant le blanc:_

\- Je te promets que tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu voudras une fois dehors ... d'accord?

-… C'est une promesse?

_Il rit de nouveau en remarquant l'expression méfiante sur les traits de visage du Second Jade puis, se reprit et répond gaiement:_

\- C'est une promesse!

_Rassuré mais aussi motivé à présent à la perspective d'avoir «son Wei Ying» pour lui seul une fois sortis de cette grotte, Lan Wangji en compagnie de l'indompté se mirent à concocter le meilleur plan pour sortir d'ici le plus vite et sans trop de heurts._

* * *

_Le plan était en place. Si tout se passait bien, ils devraient dehors dans peu de temps et sans trop de casses au passage. Il avait bien mis deux jours tout de même pour l'élaborer et se reposer ... bon d'accord! Il fallait avouer qu'entre temps plusieurs baisers et étreintes avaient été échangés pendant l'adoption du plan aussi. Ce n'était ni la faute de Lan Wangji et de sa possessivité excessive et encore moins la faute de Wei Wuxian, en demande permanente d'affection de l'autre ..._

_En tout cas, après ce laps de temps, le plan était au point et il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en application. Le plan était finalement assez simple: attirer la créature hors de sa carapace le plus possible, perturber ses sens puis, l'abattre à l'aide de la technique des cordes assassines dont le blanc avait parlé à Wei Wuxian. Bien évidemment, étant un bon nageur et ne pouvant pas se servir ou être utile pour la dernière partie du plan, le noir était chargé de la première partie, c'est à dire «appâter» puis, «brouiller» les sens de la tortue serpentaire. Un plan simple donc ... mais, des plus risqué aussi. Au préalable, les deux hommes avaient ramassés et réunis les flèches perdues au sol par les cultivateurs en fuite et en avaient ensuite assemblés plusieurs ensembles, pour servir d'armes «brutes»._

_C'est ainsi que se munissant de quelques paquets de flèches, Wei Wuxian plongea pour enclencher la première partie de leur stratégie. Hors de l'eau, le Second Jade tendait déjà les cordes reliées à la roche de manière solide et restait aux aguets. Il était fortement inquiet pour son compagnon mais, ils présentaient clairement pas d'autres alternatives pour sortir de cette grotte. Si ils voulaient débouchés la sortie sous la tortue ou même tenter de déblayer l'entrée d'où ils étaient venus ... ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de tuer cette créature, qui les attaquerait à la moindre occasion. Il continue donc à fixer intensément et avec angoisse la surface de l'eau ... prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement ou anomalie venant des flots._

_De son côté, Wei Ying déboucha à l'intérieur de la carapace de la tortue, se bouchant immédiatement le nez face à l'odeur épouvantable qui y régnait. Assurément qu'elle laissait pourrir sa «nourriture» ici._

* **Dégoutant ... heureusement que Lan Zhan n'est pas ici ... il se serait certainement évanoui ... ***

_Pensa-t-il, en tentant à nouveau de diminuer la puanteur en plaquant une partie de sa manche sur le bas de son visage. Il parcourut ensuite l'intérieur ... cherchant un endroit plus sensible ... histoire de bénir la créature de l'intérieur ... ce serait un point en plus pour la tuer plus efficacement. Cependant, il ne mène que des cadavres en décomposition et pas vraiment d'endroit plus fragile qu'un autre autre. Il se dit qu'il allait finalement juste se contenter de l'appâter comme c'était prévu ... avant de sentir une énergie étrange ... qui semblait l'appeler. Il se retourna brusquement pour tomber face à une épée. Elle n'avait rien de spéciale à première vue mais, elle était profondément planté dans la peau de la tortue géante et ... elle était employée d'énergie démoniaque. Wei Wuxian réfléchit rapidement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'en approcher ... mais, cette arme pourrait contenir mais aussi, pouvoir percer facilement la peau et peut-être bien aussi la carapace de ce monstre ... ça pourrait être un atout de choix! ... Mais devait-il se risquer avec des forces qu'il pourrait potentiellement pas contrôlées?_

_Il déglutit et finit par se rapprocher, hésitant, de l'épée. Il avança sa main sur le manche puis, la saisit. Sur le moment, il sentit une force s'emparer de son être, ainsi que des visions passées furtivement et des cris résonnaient ... quand un rugissement bien plus tonitruant, le ramena à la réalité. Il eut à peine le temps de retirer l'épée du sol muqueux tout en reculant lui même en arrière pour esquiver une énorme gueule ... celle de la tortue. La créature était réveillée et réalisée repéré! Dans cet espace réduit, il était désavantagé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait laissé tomber l'épée qu'il avait tenu alors qu'il esquivait plusieurs assauts du monstre pour le dévorer et réussit brillamment à lui infliger quelques blessures, en lui enfonçant les blocs de flèches._

_Profitant de la douleur et de la confusion de la tortue serpentaire, il s'empressa de plonger sous l'eau et nagea de toutes ses forces vers la surface, la peur étreignant son cœur qui battait à toutes les allures. Comme il était un bon nageur et certainement avec beaucoup de chance aussi, il réussit à émerger avant que la créature ne se soit remise pour le surprendre et dès qu'il put parler, il s'écria vers Lan Wangji:_

\- Lan Zhan! Elle arrive!

_Puis, il sortit de l'eau le plus rapidement possible, esquivant de peu de nouveau la mâchoire de la créature, qui se referma dans le vide, à la frustration de celle-ci. Wei Wuxian avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et sentait la fatigue qui commençait à le peser mais, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher! Il se précipita donc, le plus loin possible dans la grotte pour y entraîner la créature ... lui faisant tendre son long cou, pour faciliter la prise de prix et l'attaque à venir du blanc dessus. Un sourire ravi s'étira sur ses lèvres, quand il remarqua que leur plan fonctionnait. Le cou de la créature assez à découvert, il balança des talismans de lumière explosif qu'il avait fait comme il avait pu avec Lan Zhan la veille, perturbant ainsi totalement le monstre à sa poursuite. Ceci fait, il part se planquer derrière un rocher et se laissa glisser derrière. Il entendit un cri aigu résonnait dans la grotte et de sa position assise, il se retourna pour observer son petit ami qui tenait prisonnier le cou de la tortue géante dans ses cordes meurtrières. Il avait du mal à la maintenir et ses mains étaient en sang à force de forcer sur les cordes mais, il ne lâchait pas prix. Après ce qui fût une bonne demi-heure de lutte acharnée, Lan Wangji tira un dernier coup sur ses cordes et décapita net la créature qui tombe inerte dans l'eau ... sa tête séparait de son corps. Il avait du mal à la maintenir et ses mains étaient en sang à force de forcer sur les cordes mais, il ne lâchait pas prix. Après ce qui fût une bonne demi-heure de lutte acharnée, Lan Wangji tira un dernier coup sur ses cordes et décapita net la créature qui tombe inerte dans l'eau ... sa tête séparait de son corps. Il avait du mal à la maintenir et ses mains étaient en sang à force de forcer sur les cordes mais, il ne lâchait pas prix. Après ce qui fût une bonne demi-heure de lutte acharnée, Lan Wangji tira un dernier coup sur ses cordes et décapita net la créature qui tombe inerte dans l'eau ... sa tête séparait de son corps._

_Le blanc s'effoula au sol, à bout de force. Wei Ying qui avait eu le temps de se reposer durant les dernières minutes, malgré sa surveillance s'accumule sur la situation, au cas où son petit ami aurait été en difficulté, se leva et partit rejoindre son compagnon. Il s'accroupit et examine rapidement l'état du Lan, saisissant son poignet pour capter son pouls et son énergie spirituelle. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que tout était correct. Pas au mieux de sa forme mais, hors de danger._

_Sûrement le fait d'être rassuré, plus celui d'avoir été en contact avec de l'énergie de ressenti plus tôt, il se sentit tout à coup parti en avant alors que ses paupières se fermaient. Il entendit juste Lan Wangji criait son nom avec effroi puis, senti quelqu'un le rattraper dans sa chute avant que le monde autour de lui ne devienne noir._

* * *

_Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il remarqua immédiatement qu'il se prolonge sous un arbre ... à l'extérieur, à l'abri du soleil. Il jura intérieurement. Il était tombé inconscient devant son petit ami, l'inquiétant sûrement et en prime, il était laissé seul pour sortir de la grotte ... car, il n'était clairement plus dans les tréfonds de celle-ci actuellement. Il se sentait cependant reposé ... il pourrait sûrement aider pour la suite maintenant? ... Bon ok, il ressentait aussi clairement toutes les courbatures et petits écorchures de son corps mais, ce n'était pas pas grand choisi après ce qu'ils venaient tout deux de surmonter! Leur situation améliorée, vu que Lan Zhan et étaient lui en un seul morceau, ayant tués une créature dangereuse et étaient sortis de la grotte sans trop de dégâts ... cependant, elle restait préoccupante. Ils étaient tout deux encore en territoire ennemi et pas dans le meilleur des états. Wei Wuxian commença à se redresser, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace à certains endroits où des hématomes se formaient déjà. Son corps était robuste mais sa peau était décidément trop «délicate» à son goût. Bien heureusement pour lui, comme il le pensait un peu plus tôt, ce n'était vraiment que de légères blessures qui partiraient toutes seules au bout de quelques jours ... ce qui fait s'effondrer si soudainement, n'était pas dû qu 'à la fatigue ... et probablement qu'il est côtoyait de trop près de l'énergie de ressenti. sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace à certains endroits où des hématomes se formaient déjà. Son corps était robuste mais sa peau était décidément trop «délicate» à son goût. Bien heureusement pour lui, comme il le pensait un peu plus tôt, ce n'était vraiment que de légères blessures qui partiraient toutes seules au bout de quelques jours ... ce qui fait s'effondrer si soudainement, n'était pas dû qu 'à la fatigue ... et probablement qu'il est côtoyait de trop près de l'énergie de ressenti. sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace à certains endroits où des hématomes se formaient déjà. Son corps était robuste mais sa peau était décidément trop «délicate» à son goût. Bien heureusement pour lui, comme il le pensait un peu plus tôt, ce n'était vraiment que de légères blessures qui partiraient toutes seules au bout de quelques jours ... ce qui fait s'effondrer si soudainement, n '_

_Il resta assis et s'appuya contre le tronc, observant mieux son corps, qui était plus propre qu'avant ... Lan Wangji at-il nettoyé quand il était inconscient? Des rougeurs montèrent à ses joues puis, voulant penser à autre chose, ses pensées se dirigèrent de nouveau vers cette étrange épée d'acier empli d'énergie démoniaque. Il ne pût y penser très longtemps encore puisqu'un bruit venant d'un buisson, mit ses sens aux aguets ... prêt à se défendre, si c'était un ennemi. Il relâcha un souffle l'instant suivant quand une personne en vêtements blancs sortit de la broussaille._

_Soulagé de voir son tendre aimé, il arbora un sourire tendre, tout en admirant le profil de son nouveau petit ami:_

\- Mon Lan Er Gege est si lumineux que j'ai du mal à apprécier sa vue ... haaaa ... quel malheur!

_Finit-il dramatiquement, accepter le Lan simplement roulé des yeux sous les pitreries de son amoureux. Il faut bien qu'il habitue un jour ... pourquoi pas commencé dès aujourd'hui en faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu? Une très bonne idée, approuva-t-il pour lui-même._

_Cependant, celui qui avait commencé une scène il y a quelques secondes, se reprit d'un coup en se souvenant d'un détail et sembla tout à coup d'agité. Fixant le Second Jade avec une angoisse mal dissimulée mais une détermination ferme dans le regard, il s'exclama:_

\- Trêve de plaisanterie. Lan Zhan ... nous devons bouger et partir rapidement ici. Nous ne sommes pas en sûreté sur les Terres de Qishan. Des poursuivants pourraie ...

\- Plus à Qishan.

_Le coupa brusquement Lan Wangji, faisant stopper l'imprévisible qui se mit à fixer l'autre, lui demanda de l'éclairer sur ses paroles antérieures. Le Lan reprit alors en étant plus précis, d'un ton posé:_

\- Nous ne sommes plus sur les Terres de Qishan. Je nous ai conduit sur les Terres de Yunmeng ... nous sommes peut-être à peine à la frontière ... mais les Wens ne se risqueront pas de nous suivre jusqu'ici, avant plus qu'ils ne savent pas que nous sommes en vie et hors de la grotte.

_C'était peut-être bien la première fois que le Second Jade parlait autant d'une traite et pour le coup, Wei Wuxian écarquilla les yeux autant de surprise sur la contenance que sur le contenu des paroles du blanc. Il mit quelques minutes à assimiler l'info et quand cela fût fait, il partit dans un fou rire nerveux. L'autre le regarda se tordre de rire, totalement interloqué par la réaction du second jeune homme, haussant même un sourcil. Quand le fou rire de Wei Ying se calma, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés au bord de ses paupières avant d'expliquer sa «crise» à son petit ami, confus:_

\- Haha, je ne suis pas devenu fou, je te rassure! Je pensais juste que tu étais incroyable ou bien un monstre Lan Zhan ... ou bien les deux? Enfin! Tu es génial en tout cas! Si nous sommes sur les Terres de mon clan, on pourra facilement trouver un village pour s'y réfugier avant d'envoyer un message au siège ... vraiment Lan Er Gege, tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus chaque jour ~

_Termina-t-il de glisser avec un grand sourire, sur un ton clair de flirt. Et bien après tout, il était hors de la grotte donc, hors de danger à priori ... il avait bien le droit de taquiner, voir provoquer même un peu son petit ami non? À ses paroles, les lobes des oreilles du blanc prirent une teinte cramoisi, qui ravit Wei Wuxian ... voyant avec joie, que ses mots avaient fait leurs effets._

_Cependant, il avait omis un certain détail ... ou plutôt une certaine «promesse». Après sa «tirade», le Lan commença à s'approcher dangereusement de lui et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fût tout à coup plaqué contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui, les mains constituées plaquées ensemble au dessus de sa tête contre l'écorce, tandis qu'une paire de lèvres se lièrent aux siennes avec avidité. Wei Wuxian laissa d'abord échappé une hoquet d'étonnement, écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise mais, comprit très vite que ce n'était que Lan Wangji ... Lan Wangji qui l'embrassait langoureusement. Il se laissa donc tout simplement faire, tout en se joignant avec plaisir au baiser. Il entrouvrit même la bouche pour laisser le passage à la langue du Lan, qui ne se fit pas prier pour envahir sa cavité chaude, se liant avec délice à sa propre langue dans une danse délicieusement enivrante. Quand ils se séparèrent et qu'il tomba sur le regard empli de désir de son futur amant, il sentit la température de son corps monter en flèche. Il avait un peu peur car, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer ... ce serait sa première fois mais ... il le voulait vraiment. Il voulait vraiment le faire avec Lan Wangji et ne faire plus qu'un avec son bien aimé. Ainsi, c'est lui qui initie le nouveau baiser alors, que l'autre relâcha finalement son prix sur ses mains, l'invitant ainsi à les passer autour de sa nuque ... ce que fit sans tarder Wei Wuxian. Ils se délectaient tout les deux du baiser chaud qui en enchaîna de nombreux autres qui devinrent de plus en plus intenses caressant leurs langues, échangeant leurs salives, mordillant leurs lèvres inférieures ... puis, le Second Jade commença à trainer ses mains sur le corps du plus fin. Reprenant de l'air entre leurs baisers passionnés, le blanc explora doucement le corps de l'autre dans les moindres détails. Il passa tout d'abord ses mains sur ses hanches, les effleurants à peine mais, tirant d'agréables frissons à son bien aimé. Ensuite, il remonta celles-ci pour venir explorer son torse puis, glisser ses doigts, le long de ses épaules puis, de son dos ... le tout à travers ses vêtements ... que Wei Ying exploite tout à coup bien trop encombrant ! Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir quand le Lan le laissa enfin respirer sans monopoliser sa bouche ... mais, ce n'était que pour atteindre son nouvel objectif. Reprenant de l'air entre leurs baisers passionnés, le blanc explora doucement le corps de l'autre dans les moindres détails. Il passa tout d'abord ses mains sur ses hanches, les effleurants à peine mais, tirant d'agréables frissons à son bien aimé. Ensuite, il remonta celles-ci pour venir explorer son torse puis, glisser ses doigts, le long de ses épaules puis, de son dos ... le tout à travers ses vêtements ... que Wei Ying exploite tout à coup bien trop encombrant ! Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir quand le Lan le laissa enfin respirer sans monopoliser sa bouche ... mais, ce n'était que pour atteindre son nouvel objectif. Reprenant de l'air entre leurs baisers passionnés, le blanc explora doucement le corps de l'autre dans les moindres détails. Il passa tout d'abord ses mains sur ses hanches, les effleurants à peine mais, tirant d ' agréables frissons à son bien aimé. Ensuite, il remonta celles-ci pour venir explorer son torse puis, glisser ses doigts, le long de ses épaules puis, de son dos ... le tout à travers ses vêtements ... que Wei Ying exploite tout à coup bien trop encombrant ! Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir quand le Lan le laissa enfin respirer sans monopoliser sa bouche ... mais, ce n'était que pour atteindre son nouvel objectif. les effleurants à peine mais, tirant d'agréables frissons à son bien aimé. Ensuite, il remonta celles-ci pour venir explorer son torse puis, glisser ses doigts, le long de ses épaules puis, de son dos ... le tout à travers ses vêtements ... que Wei Ying exploite tout à coup bien trop encombrant ! Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir quand le Lan le laissa enfin respirer sans monopoliser sa bouche ... mais, ce n ' était que pour atteindre son nouvel objectif. les effleurants à peine mais, tirant d'agréables frissons à son bien aimé. Ensuite, il remonta celles-ci pour venir explorer son torse puis, glisser ses doigts, le long de ses épaules puis, de son dos ... le tout à travers ses vêtements ... que Wei Ying exploite tout à coup bien trop encombrant ! Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir quand le Lan le laissa enfin respirer sans monopoliser sa bouche ... mais, ce n'était que pour atteindre son nouvel objectif._

_Le jeune disciple de Yunmeng Jiang eut un sursaut de surprise avant de laisser échapper un léger cri d'appréciation ... Lan Wangji, après avoir constaté que ses baisers avaient bien chauffé Wei Ying, avait décidé de se diriger vers une nouvelle zone inexploré du corps du brun. Ainsi il commença à dévorer son cou de baisers, remontant vers le lobe de son oreille puis, la mordillant comme pour exprimer son envie dévorante envers l'adolescent, qui se perdait doucement mais, sûrement dans les limbes du désir. Le blanc était vraiment doué dans ce qu'il faisait ... faisant remonter une question dans les pensées floues de Wei Wuxian était-ce vraiment sa première fois? Alors que le Lan redescendait vers son décolleté pour y déposer de nouveaux baisers, avant de mordre des bouts de peau, de les lécher, les sucer ..._

\- La ... Lan Zhan ... est-ce vraiment ... ta ... première fois?

_Repoussé et surpris par la question de son futur amant, le Second Jade mit fin à sa tâche momentanément puis, releva la tête vers l'adolescent rougissant. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, un regard qui le fit vibrer de l'intérieur et même s'il ne lui avait pas confirmé verbalement, Wei Ying comprit que c'était bien sa première fois à lui aussi, notant un brin subtil de nervosité dans ses pupilles ... mais aussi une envie pressante et obsédante de le posséder. La «proie» déglutit à ce regard, sa paume d'Adam est pertinente avec nervosité et aussi ... à cette pensée, il se sentit encore plus bouillant avant et envoyé surtout une partie de son anatomie qui commençait à se redresser. Notant la même lueur de désir chez son aimé qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, Lan Wangji se remit à baiser sa nuque, tout en mordant goulument sa paume d'adam exposé, gourmand du «goût» de son Wei Ying. La «victime» laissa échapper un léger gémissement à cette action surprenante du Lan mais, ça ne lui déplaisait pas ... bien au contraire, sa chaleur interne ne faisait que monter davantage face à toutes les sensations que lui procurait son Lan Zhan. Voulant participer à l'échange et ne pas être le seul à profiter des douces caresses, Wei Wuxian passa ses mains dans la longue chevelure ébène du Lan, appréciant avec délice la douce texture qui filait entre ses doigts. Voyant un certain ruban blanc le narguait devant ses yeux, il pencha sa tête et planta ses dents sur le fin tissu puis, avec un air malicieux, il tira d'un coup sec dessus avec ses dents ... le dénoua complètement et le faisant tomber sur les épaules du Lan ... qui aurait encore moins de contrôle sur lui-même tout à coup, alors qu'il voyait le bout du ruban encore retenu par les dents du cultivateur de Yunmeng Jiang ... ainsi que ses pupilles pétillantes d'espièglerie. Wei Ying laissa échapper un petit rire ravi de son méfait, avant de retenir un fort gémissement quand le Lan saisit un de ses tétons. Lan Wangji n'avait pas perdu de temps après l'action de l'autre brun et était descendu peu à peu sur son torse, écartant légèrement le vêtement qui couvrait la partie haute de son corps, la dégringoler sensuellement sur les épaules de Wei Wuxian puis, s'était empressé de prendre soin de ses mamelons. Le plus fin ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi sensible à ce niveau là, tandis que le Second Jade malaxer une de ses pointes d'une main et mordillait, tirait puis, léchait le second sans pitié dans le même temps. C'était de la pure torture et en même temps, des éclairs d'extase traversaient tout le corps du plus jeune, qui avait ramené et plaqué une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir les petits cris qui lui échappaient._

_Cependant, cela ne sembla pas plaire au plus grand, qui se stoppa un instant pour retirer sa main de sa bouche puis, le regarda intensément. Il lâcha enfin et simplement, d'une voix roque qui fit de nouveau vibrer toutes les fibres du corps de l'adolescent en face de lui:_

\- Ne la bloque pas. J'aime ta voix ... j'aime tout de Wei Ying. Laisse moi t'entendre.

_Déjà bien rouge écarlate, sa rougeur prit encore plusieurs teintes au dessus à la déclaration de son petit ami, le faisant totalement fondre. Satisfait d'avoir transmis son message, Lan Wangji reprit son activité, faisant crier le plus jeune comme il ne visait jamais fait ... il ne pensait même pas pouvoir produire ce genre de son avant ce jour! Cependant, il écouta la demande de l'autre et remettant ses bras autour de la nuque du Second Lan, pour ainsi avoir une accroche, il se laissa dévorer par son charmant prédateur, le dos toujours collé à l'arbre._

_Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que le Lan ne soit satisfait de son «travail» sur les tétons de son bien aimé et s'attela à le dévêtir entièrement. Wei Wuxian, quant à lui, était à moitié dans les vapes. N'ayant cependant pas encore totalement perdu pied, il pouvait clairement noter sa poitrine se relevait fortement, la sueur coulait sur son corps, son souffle chaud et rapide, suivant le rythme de son cœur et ... il enfin sentait une partie, à présent, bien dure vers son bas ventre. Le temps que Lan Wangji lui retire ses vêtements, il pût reprendre un peu son souffle et quand il fût enfin nu, il se sentit assez stable pour se tenir droit, face à son petit ami gourmand. Il laissa un sourire plein de malice mais, aussi de luxure se glissait sur ses lèvres ... où il fit glisser avec débauche sa langue. Il vit Lan Zhan tressauter à cet acte des plus provocateurs et eut une idée. Après tout, ce n'était pas juste s'il était le seul à avoir du plaisir, n'est-ce pas?_

_Une lueur vorace traversa rapidement ses prunelles d'argent tandis qu'il inversa leur position, planquant le Second Jade contre le tronc cette fois-ci. Puis, il glissa ses mains sur son amant, le débarrassant à son tour de ses vêtements mais ... se focalisant plus vers la partie base dans son cas. Nu comme le jour où il était né et à quatre pattes devant Lan Wangji, il finit par atteindre sa cible. Il laissa s'échapper à l'air libre le membre du blanc, sexe qui se dressait fièrement vers le haut et qui était ... pour le moins imposant. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et déglutit en parfaite synchronisation ... est-ce que ce n'était pas trop gros? Pourrait-il vraiment faire ce qu'il envisage de faire? D'autant plus que c'était la première fois? ... Mais en observant le pénis de son homme dressé juste devant son visage, la chaleur dans son bas ventre s'intensifia, oubliant instantanément ses précédentes questions. Il voulait le faire ... il voulait lui faire plaisir, voir l'autre se tordre d'envie ... de luxure ... grâce à lui ... grâce à ses doigts ... sa bouche._

_Ainsi,__il ne réfléchit pas plus et se saisit de la longueur de son petit ami, sentant la chaleur de celle-ci dans la paume de sa main. Il se sentit déglutir ... par appréhension un peu ... mais surtout d'excitation. Il commença ensuite à caresser le membre, très lentement ... sentant Lan Wangji se languir sous ses doigts. Un sourire ravi s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il continuait sa douce torture en y ajoutant quelques pressions et en augmentant parfois le rythme, avant de revenir à une cadence plus dense. En pertinent son regard vers le blanc, malgré son calme apparent, Wei Wuxian pût constater plusieurs détails chez l'autre sa poitrine se pertinent à une allure rapide, des respirations fortes s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte ainsi que ses oreilles qui étaient plus rouge que jamais! Le brun se sentait fasciné par cette vue en contre plongée, tout en continuant le mouvement sur le membre de manière automatique. Son visage se pigmentait de nouvelles nuances de rouge dû à la suite de la vision que lui donnait son compagnon, alors qu'il lui donnait du plaisir. C'était lui qui rendait le second Jade comme ça ... et personne d'autre. Personne ne le verrait non plus ainsi à par lui ... il se sentait étrangement fier et euphorique à cette constatation. Décidant de passer à l'étape suivante, sans le moindre préavis, il se pencha sur la verge et doucement il lapa le haut du membre dans le premier temps ... décidant de rendre fou d'impatience son bien aimé car, ce serait plus «Amusant». Il sentit tout le corps de son amant se tendre à l'acte puis, entendit sa bouche claquer violemment. Est-ce que Lan Zhan se retenait de pousser des bruits humiliants? Un rictus sadique se forma sur ses lèvres. Si il pensait pouvoir retenir ses cris, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil! Si lui n'y avait pas échappé, le grand Lan Wangji ne serait pas épargné non plus. Foi de Wei Wuxian, il allait le faire tellement craqué, que ses cris résonneraient dans toute la forêt!_

_Sa résolution price, il commença à glisser sournoisement sa langue sur la longueur du membre de Lan Zhan, le sentant trembler sous ses attentions. Il continue ainsi quelques secondes avant de venir titiller son gland du bout de sa langue, le sentant se tendre encore une fois. Amusé, il finit par avaler son sexe, laissez échapper un cri étouffé au Lan, qui vint presser ses mains sur ses épaules. Tout d'abord, il ne prit en bouche que l'embout de la queue tendue dans son antre, ayant du mal à s'habituer à la présence puis, petit à petit, il le prit pratiquement en entier. Quelques larmes lui échappa ainsi qu'un réflexe de vomissement mais, il s'habitua assez vite à cette présence dans sa gorge et après quelques secondes de plus, n'y fit même plus attention, n'ayant plus que sa mission en tête: faire défaillir son homme. Il commença donc à faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière, tout en resserrant et relâchant la pression de sa muqueuse autour du sexe gorgé de sang. Il sentait que Lan Wangji commençait à perdre pied tandis que lui, sentait son propre membre enfler encore plus, devenant presque douloureux sous le désir croissant. Voyant la libération du Second Jade proche, il se mit à enrouler sa langue autour du pénis tout en continuant à le prendre dans sa bouche comme une sucette, qui lui faisait atrocement envie ... ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux en l'occurence. Il sentit les doigts du blanc s'enfoncer dans ses épaules et comprit qu'il arriverait bientôt au mais. Pour accentuer encore plus les sensations plaisantes pour son bien aimé et l'approchait davantage de l'orgasme, il se mit à caresser les veines du sexe dans sa bouche avec sa langue puis, se saisit des testicules de son partenaire et commença à les malaxer, tout en continuant sa succion sur le membre qui libérait déjà du liquide pré-séminal dans sa gorge. Il pût enfin entender des bruits forts d'halètements au dessus de lui et comprit qu'il avait réussi ... qu'il avait réussi à faire céder le stoïque Lan et heureux d'avoir atteint son but principal, il augmenta la vitesse et la pression sur le membre, tout en massant les bourses qui rebondissaient presque dans sa main, alors que l'autre se tenait fermement sur la cuisse du blanc pour maintenir une certaine stabilité. Lan Wangji sentait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme et voulut repousser son amant de son sexe mais, le plus jeune n'était pas de cette envie. Ainsi, il fit la sourde oreille et amplifiant encore plus la cadence, il fit venir le second Jade au fond de sa gorge. Il sentit le fluide se déverser à l'intérieur alors, qu'il se retira enfin. Il avala le tout difficilement et toussa quelque peu ensuite, inquiétant son petit ami, encore rouge et haletant devant lui. Mais il pas déçu de ne pas s'être retiré, et une fois, sa toux calmait, il le démontra d'ailleurs avec un sourire sensuel tout en pourléchant le coin de ses lèvres, récupérant le reste de la semence de son amant. Les pupilles du plus grand rétrécirent à cette vue et Wei Wuxian pût clairement voir le sexe de l'autre qui commençait déjà à se redresser. Intéressant ... très intéressant. Il se releva et se rapprocha du corps transpirant et extrêmement chaud de son amant, frôlant ainsi leurs deux érections ensemble._

\- La vue te plait-elle Lan Zhan? … Er Gege veut-il posséder cette vierge?

_Un petit rire s'en suivit, vibrant à son oreille, faisant frémir devant plus Lan Wangji, surtout après ses paroles. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge du blanc. Ce fût assurément la provocation de trop et le dernier barrage de retenu du blanc s'effondra à cet instant. Récupérant son bandeau frontal sur ses épaules, le regard ardent, il saisit les poignets de Wei Wuxian et les lia entre eux avec son ruban. Le disciple de Yunmeng Jiang n'eut pas le loisir d'avoir le temps d'assimiler le premier fait de son petit ami que le second Jade se dévêtit entièrement en moins d'une seconde puis, le saisit sous les jambes pour le soulever dans ses bras, tel une princesse. Comprenant à retardement ce qui venait de se passer, le brun laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, avant de commencer à se plaindre à son «Lan Zhan» de ses dernières actions. Lan Wangji qui l'ignora totalement, se dirigeant silencieusement et avec détermination vers l'étendue d'eau un peu plus loin. Ignorant toujours les cris de Wei Wuxian, il s'engouffra dans le lac en compagnie de son compagnon, qui esquissa une grimace légère de surprise au contact du liquide. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là qu'il sembla se taire avant de regarder l'autre d'un air interrogatif ... ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son bien aimé. Croisant le regard de Wei Ying, le blanc décida de s'expliquer ... en partie: il s'engouffra dans le lac en compagnie de son compagnon, qui esquissa une grimace de surprise légère au contact du liquide. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là qu ' il sembla se taire avant de regarder l'autre d'un air interrogatif ... ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son bien aimé. Croisant le regard de Wei Ying, le blanc décida de s'expliquer ... en partie: il s'engouffra dans le lac en compagnie de son compagnon, qui esquissa une grimace de surprise légère au contact du liquide. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là qu'il sembla se taire avant de regarder l'autre d'un air interrogatif ... ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son bien aimé. Croisant le regard de Wei Ying, le blanc décida de s'expliquer ... en partie: engouffra dans le lac en compagnie de son compagnon, qui esquissa une grimace de surprise légère au contact du liquide. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là qu'il sembla se taire avant de regarder l'autre d'un air interrogatif ... ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son bien aimé. Croisant le regard de Wei Ying, le blanc décida de s'expliquer ... en partie: engouffra dans le lac en compagnie de son compagnon, qui esquissa une grimace de surprise légère au contact du liquide. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là qu'il sembla se taire avant de regarder l'autre d'un air interrogatif ... ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son bien aimé. Croisant le regard de Wei Ying, le blanc décida de s'expliquer ... en partie:_

\- Pour la sueur ... et la pénétration ...

_À la dernière mention, la rougeur des oreilles de l'homme migra légèrement vers ses joues ... clairement clairement sa face au terme et l'acte à venir. L'indompté ouvrit grand les yeux ainsi que la bouche face à l'explication, comprenant enfin ses actions ... avant d'éclater de rire, les larmes aux yeux en remarquant la réaction de l'autre face au dernier mot._

\- Hahaha ! Lan Zhan! Si pur et à la fois, si dévergondé! Tu me fais tellement de choses «cochonnes» depuis tout à l'heure et tu es gêné de parler de la suite! Hahaha, «éhonté»!

_Finit-il en imitant un des mots favoris de son bien aimé. Il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps à rire, si ce n'était qu'une bouche venue de capturer la sienne pour le faire taire. Après un baiser passionné, il put de nouveau parler et laissa échapper, toujours avec un certain amusement:_

\- Haha, ne le prends pas mal Er Gege! J'aime aussi ce genre de réactions ... c'est adorable!

_Il commença avec délice à parcourir ses doigts sur le corps de Lan Wangji, tout en disant ces paroles. Puis, en voyant ses mains liées, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit ... une où il n'avait pas eu de réponse:_

\- Euh ... et sinon pour ça? C'est pourquoi?

_Dit-il tout en montre ses mains attachées avec le ruban frontal Lan. Il entrevit à peine le plus grand déglutir puis, Lan Zhan le saisit par la bande en question et le tourna brusquement dos à lui, vient légèrement contre un rocher couvert de mousses. Wei Wuxian était outré que le second Jade avait esquivé sa question et comptait se plaindre ... mais, cette option sortit complètement de son esprit quand il sentit des doigts s'appuyer sur la masse rose entre ses fesses. Il déglutit fortement alors, qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une langue se promenait sur cette même masse. Celle-ci tourna autour, semblant faire un repérage de la zone puis, elle commença à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur ... de plus en plus profondément, explorant les moindres parties de son intérieur. Le brun s ' appuya totalement contre son appui de fortune qui était la roche mousseuse tandis que les sensations dans son corps, lui faisait petit à petit perdre pied avec le monde. Il adorait ce que lui faisait Lan Wangji ... il voulait qu'il continue ... il avait du mal à se retenir de gémir sous cette délicieuse langue qui ravissait son intérieur, le dilatant petit à petit. Ses mains se tordait sur la mousse, à laquelle il s'accrochait à présent par nécessité. Son membre était dressé bien haut et à la limite de frotter contre son soutien. De son côté, Lan Wangji écarta plus les jambes de son bien aimé, continuant avec dextérité sa tâche puis, il retira sa langue et y plongea un premier doigt, tout en mordant à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Wei Wuxian. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri à la fois surpris et de plaisir à la pénétration et la morsure de son amant, tandis que sa vision commençait à se flouter et sa respiration était saccadée sous le plaisir. Le blanc vint glisser un second doigt peu après, tout en amorçant des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir l'entrée du brun ... brun qui se tortillait sous les doigts appliqués de son amant, tandis que son corps était tel un feu ardent, alimenté par le combustible nommé «Lan Zhan». Tout en continuant à vivre la chaise de son bien aimé, le second Jade s'appliqua à marquer la peau du plus jeune autant qu'il le pouvait ... sur chaque parcelle ... il voulait montrer clairement qu'il était à lui et seulement à lui. Bientôt, les fesses, les cuisses et même une partie du dos de Wei Wuxian fût couverte de marques de morsures et de suçons. Lan Wangji décida alors d'insérer un troisième doigts à l'intérieur du jeune homme, le faisant hoqueter sur le moment mais, se détendit de nouveau quand le Lan recommença à les bouger en lui, tout en écartant de nouveau ses doigts de temps à temps en prévision d'une plus grande intrusion par la suite ... et encore, il n'était pas sûr que trois doigts suffisaient pour ... son membre imposant. Ainsi, il s'affairait au mieux, avec application pour cette zone de son bien aimé car, ce qu'il souhaitait le moins été de le blesser. une plus grande intrusion par la suite ... et encore, il n'était pas sûr que trois doigts suffiraient pour ... son membre imposant. Ainsi, il s'affairait au mieux, avec application pour cette zone de son bien aimé car, ce qu'il souhaitait le moins été de le blesser. une plus grande intrusion par la suite ... et encore, il n'était pas sûr que trois doigts suffiraient pour ... son membre imposant. Ainsi, il s'affairait au mieux, avec application pour cette zone de son bien aimé car, ce qu'il souhaitait le moins été de le blesser._

_Des minutes passèrent sous les quelques gémissements qui s'échappaient à Wei Wuxian et le self-control que devait maintenir Lan Wangji pour éviter d'entrer immédiatement et trop brusquement dans l'antre chaud de son petit ami. Il finit par retirer ses doigts du corps du brun, les passant dans l'eau, avant les porter à la bouche de Wei Wuxian, qui se mit instinctivement à les lécher puis les sucer ... il semble déjà partiellement perdu dans la luxure et à la merci de son amant. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge du Lan tandis que son sexe grossit et se tendit plus ... satisfait de l'action de l'autre jeune homme mais, aussi de la vision ... un visage rougit, des yeux brumeux, une respiration chaude et hachée ainsi qu'une couche de sueur rend sa peau brillante. Sur une impulsion, il tira sur le ruban rouge liant la chevelure du disciple de Yunmeng Jiang ... consentez la longue chevelure du garçon, glissée le long de son corps et se collait par endroit à sa peau humide. La vision était ... des plus sensuelles et le second Jade aimait beaucoup trop voir ça pour son bien. Il déglutit et finit par descendre doucement Wei Wuxian dans l'étendu bleu avec lui, le glissant le long de son corps et se retournant dos à la roche rempli de mousses. Le brun se laissa guider par son petit ami et son érection déjà bien élevée, s'intensifia encore en sentant la verge de Lan Wangji frottait contre son dos pendant le processus. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais, lui faisait entièrement confiance ... même aveuglément. glissée le long de son corps et se collait par endroit à sa peau humide. La vision était ... des plus sensuelles et le second Jade aimait beaucoup trop voir ça pour son bien. Il déglutit et finit par descendre doucement Wei Wuxian dans l'étendu bleu avec lui, le glissant le long de son corps et se retournant dos à la roche rempli de mousses. Le brun se laisse guider par son petit ami et son érection déjà bien élevée, s'intensifia encore en sentant la verge de Lan Wangji frottait contre son dos pendant le processus. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais, lui faisait entièrement confiance ... même aveuglément. glissée le long de son corps et se collait par endroit à sa peau humide. La vision était ... des plus sensuelles et le second Jade aimait beaucoup trop voir ça pour son bien. Il déglutit et finit par descendre doucement Wei Wuxian dans l'étendu bleu avec lui, le glissant le long de son corps et se retournant dos à la roche rempli de mousses. Le brun se laisse guider par son petit ami et son érection déjà bien élevée, s'intensifia encore en sentant la verge de Lan Wangji frottait contre son dos pendant le processus. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais, lui faisait entièrement confiance ... même aveuglément. Extended bleu avec lui, le glissant le long de son corps et se retournant dos à la roche rempli de mousses. Le brun se laisse guider par son petit ami et son érection déjà bien élevée, s'intensifia encore en sentant la verge de Lan Wangji frottait contre son dos pendant le processus. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais, lui faisait entièrement confiance ... même aveuglément. Extended bleu avec lui, le glissant le long de son corps et se retournant dos à la roche rempli de mousses. Le brun se laisse guider par son petit ami et son érection déjà bien élevée, s'intensifia encore en sentant la verge de Lan Wangji frottait contre son dos pendant le processus. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais, lui faisait entièrement confiance ... même aveuglément._

_Le second maître Lan finit par installer son bien aimé sur ses jambes, près de son entrejambe puis, glissa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci, entourant ses hanches de manière protectrice de ses bras._

\- Wei Ying ... tu es ...

_Même sans finir la phrase, Wei Wuxian comprit ce qu'il lui demandait sur un ton hésitant, voir craintif. Au vu de la position et en ressentant le membre de son amant pulser contre le bas de son dos et de ses fesses ... c'était sûrement le moment de sauter la dernière étape. Lan Wangji était prévoyant ... attentionné ... il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ou aller trop loin sans qu'il ne soit consentant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il n'était pas lui même anxieux ... voir apeuré ... un peu? C'était après tout, sa première fois ... vérifier plus avec un homme ... ce qui n'était pas tout à fait prévu dans ses plans de base. Il savait aussi que ça ne se ferait pas sans douleur ... tout du moins au début ... mais malgré tout ça, il le voulait. Il voulait vraiment le faire avec Lan Zhan ... il le voulait en lui ... ne faire qu'eux avec l'homme qui avait ravi son cœur sans même que lui même ne s'en rende compte. La personne qui avait ravi son cœur et qui garderait cette place éternellement ... il en était sûr. Ainsi, laissez échapper un petit rire mi-nerveux mi-amusé par la prévoyance abusive de son compagnon, il finit par lui répondre tout en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres:_

\- Oui Lan Zhan ... je suis prêt. Tu peux me prendre ... tu peux faire ce que tu veux même. Je veux le faire avec toi ... je veux que ce soit toi. Je suis tout à toi ... pour toujours.

_Finit-il avec un fin sourire, ses pupilles brillantes d'un amour qui venaient à peine de débuter mais, qui était tellement profond qu'il ne ferait que grandir encore et encore. Lan Wangji fût percuter de plein fouet par la réponse et l'expression que lui offrit son bien aimé ainsi, il n'hésita plus. Il avait eu l'autorisation de son Wei Ying pour la suite, il était du coup rassuré. Il allait faire attention tout de même mais, il pouvait le prendre ... il pouvait posséder son corps ... et lui seul était permis de le faire. Ravi, même si on ne pouvait le voir que dans ses prunelles qui semblaient contenir des étoiles, il souleva délicatement le corps de son amant dans l'eau ... c'était d'ailleurs plus simple, quand leur masse était presque nulle dans le liquide. Il amorça de nouveau quelques attouchements avec ses doigts à l'intérieur du brun, tout en pinçant l'un de ses tétons dressés, pour ramener l'excitation et complètement son partenaire. Le plus jeune laissa échapper de nouveaux et doux gémissements à l'oreille de son homologue puis, le Lan retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe. Il n'avait que placer Wei Wuxian au dessus pour l'instant ... ne tolère que la pointe touché l'entrée dilatée ... cependant, il pouvait déjà sentir comme l'intérieur de son petit ami le réclamer et tentait déjà d «Engloutir fils membre. Il déglutit et commença doucement à descendre le corps du brun sur son sexe. Wei Ying sentit sa respiration se coupait alors qu'il sentait le membre de Lan Zhan se frayait un chemin à l'intérieur de son corps ... élargissant ses parois. Lan Wangji, quant à lui, prenait son temps, descendant par à coup ... la mâchoire crispée, tentant de garder son sang froid pour ne pas s'enfoncer en une fois dans ce corps délicieux. Il sentit le corps de son amant se crisper et se stoppa ... notant un cri de douleur et comme Wei Wuxian ne semble pas si à l'aise avec l'intrusion de son sexe en lui. Un déclic se fit et il vint placer une main sur le sexe tendu du disciple de Yunmeng Jiang, commençant à le caresser tout doucement. Un nouveau gémissement sortit des lèvres de l'autre et il sentit les parois de son petit ami se ressourcer autour de son sexe. C'était mieux ainsi. Il commença ensuite à sucer son dos son dos puis, continua sur sa nuque, se mettant aussi à mordre puis, prit d'assaut son lobe d'oreille, faisant tressaillir et atteindre de nouvelles octaves les gémissements de son bien aimé. Voyant que cette fois-ci, le brun était enfin détendu, il finit de le pénétrer en une fois ... son membre percutant le fond de son partenaire. À cet instant, Wei Wuxian poussa un fort gémissement, secoué de légers spasmes._

_Lan Wangji était entièrement en lui maintenant et ... il aimait le sentir en lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que la sensation qu'il venait de ressentir quand son sexe avait tapé tout au fond de son intérieur? Il ne savait pas mais, il avait adoré! Le blanc décida de laisser quelques minutes à son compagnon pour s'habituer à la présence de son membre en lui, tout en continuant ses petites attentions sur son sexe et le reste du corps de l'adolescent à sa merci puis, quand il jugea que Cela suffit, il le souleva pour le faire revenir s'empaler sur son pénis. Il répéta ensuite plusieurs fois tout d'abord lentement puis, de plus en plus rapidement et férocement quand Wei Wuxian le supplia littéralement et avec ses propres mots:_

\- OH! OH! PUTA **! Ahh ... AHH! LAN ZHAN! BAISE MOI! ... PLUS FORT! PLUS PROFOND!

_Entre sa forte respiration saccadée, ses gémissements résonnant dans les moindres recoins des environs et l'eau giclant autour et sur eux, sous les mouvements sexuels des deux hommes. Trouvant la position moyennement suffisante pour exaucer la demande de son compagnon, Lan Wangji se releva tout en soulevant Wei Ying toujours dans ses bras et empalait sur son sexe. Il sortit de lui un instant, le retourna et plaqua son corps à moitié accroupi sur la roche mousseuse. Puis, sans attendre plus, le corps dégoulinant de sueur et d'eau, il s'enfonça de nouveau dans l'antre chaude de Wei Ying, lui tirant le plus délicieux des gémissements quand il atteint le plus sensible de son corps et qu ' il recherchait sa prostate. Fier d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour rendre fou de plaisir son petit ami, le blanc plaqua son torse contre le dos du jeune homme, il prit des deux mains les cuisses du garçon et se mit à le pilonner. Les mains, toujours prisonnière du ruban frontal, Wei Wuxian n'arrêtait pas de crieur et se tordre délicieusement sous les impacts de son «ravisseur», le souffle coupé par moment, l'esprit embrouillé, il eut son premier orgasme peu après. Un liquide blanc se déversa sur la roche et son torse alors que son corps se relâchait complètement. Cependant, pour le second Jade, ce n'était pas encore fini ... il n'était pas encore venu. C'est ainsi, qu'il stabilise le brun sur la roche glissante, il attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le faisant revenir sur Terre immédiatement puis, il saisit le sexe encore enduit de semence et se mit à le caresser un peu. Le membre de Wei Wuxian se redressa à nouveau tandis que ses gémissements se perdaient dans les nombreux baisers profonds que lui donnaient le Lan sans interruption puis, Lan Wangji recommença à s'enfoncer en lui, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient intenses et continus sur sa prostate déjà bien maltraité. Les larmes au bord des yeux, la salive coulant le long de ses lèvres rougies par les baisers et les morsures, le brun arrivait de nouveau au bord de l'orgasme. Cette fois-ci, le blanc laissait à son tour échapper des gémissements roques, se joignant à ceux aigus de son petit ami ainsi que le claquement retentissant des peaux entre elles. Les oreilles rouges écarlate, il accéléra la cadence sur le sexe de Wei Wuxian puis, après encore plusieurs mouvements à l'intérieur du brun, il a atteint à son tour la jouissance quand les parois du plus jeune se resserrèrent sur son membre. Le liquide chaud se déversa à l'intérieur du cultivateur de Yunmeng Jiang alors, que lui même se déversa dans la main de Lan Wangji, son corps retombant mollement sur la roche de mousses. Le plus grand ne sortit pas du plus jeune mais, il se posa lui aussi quelques instants sur le dos de son aimé ... reprenant son souffle après son apogée._

_La tête de Wei Wuxian était comme vide pendant quelques secondes après son second orgasme et il avait du mal à reprendre un souffle normal et un rythme cardiaque correct. Son corps était encore bouillant et humide, son esprit embrouillé, ses jambes affaiblies ... il se sentait épuisé mais étrangement satisfait aussi. Une fois, qu'il avait représailles assez de contenance, il tourna légèrement son visage encore rougi de l'acte et suant pour regarder son amant, qui venait de se relever de son dos et lui glissa sournoisement, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres:_

\- Lan Er Gege est si brutal pendant l'acte ... qui pourrait croire que l'immaculé Lan Wangji pourrait être si féroce au lit, incroyable!

_Il rit de sa réplique, tout en voulant montrer que ça lui avait énormément plu, que Lan Zhan était vraiment doué pour ça. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'est ..._

-… Assiste à Lan Zhan ... ne me dis pas que ... tu es de nouveau dur?

_Demanda-t-il assez étonné mais, aussi avec appréhension, en sentant une masse durcir et grossir entre ses fesses. Le second Jade ne daigna même pas lui répondre, le regard fiévreux de dévorer encore son Wei Ying, il sortit de lui, le retourna face à lui et le pénétra de nouveau ... ce qui se fit pour le coup, très facilement au vu du sperme qui coulait de son antre. Le brun n'avait pas le choix que de se faire entraîner par le plus grand, au vu de ses mains toujours liées mais, il s'exclama tout de même dans un cri de désespoir:_

\- Lan Er Gege! Ayez pitié de cette vierge! Trois fois ... je vais mourir!

\- Tu l'as cherché ... assumez vos mots.

_Lui réussit-il avant de le pilonner fortement contre le rocher. Il s'arrête un court instant pour lui glisser ces derniers mots à l'oreille:_

\- Tu ne mourras pas ... pas tant que je serais à tes côtés.

_Puis, ne pas Wei Wuxian laisser réagir, il reprit ses mouvements à l'intérieur du brun, tout en pinçant ses cuisses, suçant et mordillant ses mamelons sans pitié._

* * *

_Il ne savait clairement plus combien de fois il était venu ... tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais autant pris de plaisir, que Lan Zhan était un dieu du sexe et vorace ... et surtout ... qu'il avait mal de partout. Il ne savait même pas s'il arriverait à marcher droit ... ou à marcher tout court en fait déjà. Après plusieurs rounds impitoyables, son petit ami s'était occupé de les laver, notamment le sperme à l'intérieur de Wei Wuxian pour éviter les désagréments par la suite. En revenant à lui, après être presque tombé dans l'inconscience lors de son dernier orgasme, il avait pu remarquer toutes les marques sur son corps._

* **Lan Zhan est une bête ... qui l'aurait cru sous sa peau de brebis? ***

_Voyant toutes les marques dont il ne savait pas si il réussirait à les cacher efficacement, il ne savait pas si il devait être consterné ou bien amusé ... il était sûr qu'il pourrait faire rougir et rugir Jiang Cheng comme jamais, si il voyait ces marques. En y pensant, ça pourrait être très drôle ... autant pas tenter de les cacher donc. Finalement, ils s'étaient tout deux revêtus de leurs vêtements abîmés et peu après, Jiang Cheng, Jin Zixuan et quelques disciples les trouvèrent appuyés contre un arbre. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue après tout. Heureusement qu'ils ont passé une demi-heure plus tôt ... quel spectacle grandiose, ils ont assisté! Le brun rit de sa propre bêtise. Ils étaient pris en charge par les disciples, qui leur demandèrent aussi comme ils avaient pu sortir et se retrouver jusqu ' ici. Lan Wangji leur expliqua brièvement puis, il fût décidé qu'il repartirait avec Jin Zixuan et les cultivateurs Jin tandis que Wei Wuxian repartirait avec son frère dans leur clan, qui n'était plus très loin à présent. Du regard, ils échangèrent tout leurs sentiments, tout en se promettant de se retrouver plus tard, quand la situation se sera calmé puis, chacun repartit de son côté ... sans savoir que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient._

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez tous survécus ... plus ou moins? X'D

Je me tate à faire une suite à ce onehot, j'avoue. Pas direct mais, un autre extrait à un autre passage de l'histoire, aussi du R18 ... mais ce sera clairement pas tout de suite, celui-ci m'a aspiré tout mon âme et mon esprit agonize de pouvoir écrire d ' autres histoires qui m'intéressent et qui trottent depuis un moment dans ma petite tête = P

On en vient donc aux fanfics à venir! Alors pour les oneshots, je ne sais pas trop sur quoi portera le prochain ... même si je pense me pencher sur une des idées «modern AU» que j'ai en stock et qui sont dans la catégorie «humour». En ce qui concerne les fanfics alors déjà, vu que j'ai ENFIN fini ce onehot qui m'a donné du mal, je vais pouvoir me pencher sur la suite de «Coeur Ardent». On atteint l'avant dernier chapitre avant le suivant qui marquera la fin du premier arc (oui non, elle sera pas encore finie lol) et du coup, je pense me permettre de lancer une ou deux autres fanfics MDZS (toujours) à côté. Le chapitre d'une d'entre elles est déjà rédiger mais, je vais attendre d'avoir encore quelques chapitres pour la lancer et ce sera un crossover avec une autre série ... ma série favorite en vrai ...  
Et pour l'autre fanfic, il s'agira d'une histoire originale. L'idée m'est venu toute seule, les persos, leurs rôles, l'univers, se sont développés par eux même dans mon esprit ... je ne peux rien dire pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise mais, je peux vous dire que de base ça devait être un onehot sur «Alice aux pays des Merveilles» ... mais que ça a fini par tourner autrement ... disons qu'une autre intrigue m'est venu ... je n'en dirais pas plus ... sinon je vous gâche la surprise. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il faudra bien lire jusqu'à la fin du premier chapitre quand je le posterais ^^

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit ... ah! Sinon je pars dans quelques jours chez des amies donc, je vais tenter d'écrire et poster le chapitre de «Coeur Ardent» avant de partir mais, je ne promets rien. (j'ai jusqu'à Mercredi ... si Mercredi, ya rien de poster ... bah c'est que j'ai pas pu et il faudra attendre une semaine et demi en plus ...) Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous et protégez vous bien aussi car, s'amuser ne signifie pas «imprudence»! La Covid traîne toujours ... cette chia ***!

*** sort son bazooka et tire à vue cet saleté de virus ***


End file.
